Prison Break
by aly619
Summary: Sequel to The life of a certain Traitor. The League of Villain are getting ready to breakout All For One.Will they success?Or will they end up lock up?
1. Prologue

**Author note:For now I will be writing the Prologue and the Introduction I need more time for the chapter 1.**

 **All Boku no hero academia character belong to Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Legion of Villains**

 **Tomura Shigaraki: unknown age Quirk:Decay**

 **Denki: age 16 quirk: Electrification Former UA student knows as the UA Traitor**

 **Dabi:unknown age Quirk: Cremation**

 **Twice:Unknown age Quirk:Double**

 **Himika Toga: age 16 Quirk:Transform**

 **I will introduce the rest later when they make their appearance**

It was a nice peaceful night in the city everybody was sleeping except for 5 figure who were standing on a motor boat looking over a big place that was separated from the city

Here is the place where Master is being held said Tomura in a wickedly tone Tartarus the place where villains are sent when the death penalty is not enough, a heavy guarded place where the security is the highest and no one has ever escaped. We will be the first ones to make that will put Tartarus reputation to shame said Tomura with an evil grin on his face hidden behind his hand.

You sure your plan will work because we might not get another chance at this said a blond hair boy with black thunder streak. Of course it will work we just have to do this carefully said Tomura in an annoyed it better work because there no way I'm getting lock up for this said a young man with black hair and patchwork face.

Don't think so negative man we can do this/Yeah don't be such a wimp said a man with a black and grey bodysuit with a split personality. Can't wait for the fun to start I want to kill a lot people and take their blood said a young girl with a wide smile wearing a high school sailor. If you guys are done talking we can get this rescue mission started But first we have to meet up with the others to discuss the plan said Tomura. Everybody nodded in agreement to start the plan as soon as possible

 _The mission to break out All For One began now._

 _To be continued_

 **Author Note:Here is the prologue hope you enjoy it I be release ch.1 soon**

 **Until Next Time**


	2. Preapration

**Author Note:Hello friends here is the first chapter and the introduction of the rest of League of villain.**

 **Spinner:Unknown age Quirk:Unknown Quirk**

 **KuroGirl:Unknown age Quirk:Warp Gate**

 **Mr. Compress :Unknown age Quirk:Compress**

 **One of League of villains Hideouts**

* * *

It was nearly midnight and the member of league of villains was meeting up to discuss the plan and what they need for the heist. Where are they? They should have been here by now said a man with the appearance of a reptile. Patience boy Tomura and the others will been here soon just be patient said a man with a mask and a top hat. You can't rush this thing okay. We need to do this carefully otherwise it will all end in failure said a man covered in black mist.

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

Tomura and rest arrive at the hideout. Now that we're all here we can begin going over the plan said Tomura. Hey before we begin can I ask why this blonde hair kid what he doing here said Spinner pointing a finger at Denki. Hey, I been with the League of villain since I was young before you join lizard breath .Whatcha you call me brat as Spinner was about to attack stepped in to protect don't even think about it. He part of this group whether you like it or not understand. Tch whatever then said Spinner.

As I was about to said before I was interrupted. The first thing we're doing it get five trucks. Four of them will be uses as diversion. While the other one will be carrying Master. Second Me and Kuro girl will gather a group of thugs promising them a spot in league of villains if they help us with our plan we release some Nomus dangerous ones that end up getting sent Tartarus. Thats where Denki,Toga and Dabi come in you three will enter the prison undetected. From there you guys know what to do. All three gulp nervously knowing they getting the most dangerous and risky part of job. Fourth ,Twice,Spinner will have a truck ready for the escape. Kuro Girl wouldn't be able help since he will be helping release more Nomus into the city,just in case things don't go as plan. Lastly, We will rendezvous together and leave the city for a few days until its safe to return.

After finishing explaining the plan everybody agree it wasn't such a bad plan. One more thing be careful especially you Denki. "Don't worry Tomura I will be on my guard."Beside now I can finally use my powers without having to worry about hurting them.

After the meeting they all split into two team will get the trucks while the other team will gather any thugs who will do anything to join the league of villains. After all the preparations are done. Then the real fun can begin.

* * *

 **Unknown Bar location**

Tomura and Kuro Girl arrive a bar where many thug go to handout,play pool and drink alcohol. As they enter they got the attention of everybody in the bar. Some were scarred while other were surprise because they never thought that two big time villain would come to a rundown bar. Attention my fellow lawbreakers we came here for a purposes for you all that you be foolish to refuse said Kuro girl speaking on behalf of Tomura. Everyone got quite ready to listen to what Kuro Girl was about to say. We want your help on a job help us and you be an official member of the league of villains. Anyone who wish to accept come forward. About thirty thugs came forward. While the rest want nothing to do with League of villains. The first step of our plan is complete. Now it up to other to complete step two said Tomura with a smug on his face.

* * *

 **Unknown Warehouse location**

This is the place where get the truck said Dabi in his usual calm tone. Let get this over with I want to do this as fast as possible said Spinner being impatient person he is. We can't just go rushing in. We need to think of a way to get in without getting caught you fool said Denki fed up with spinner. Settled down you two we have no time for childish bickering said Mr. Compress being the adult of the group. Can we please hurry I want cut someone please said Toga with her usual wide smile holding her knife tightly. I agree we need do this as quickly as possible/Let get this over with I get sleepy over here said Twice with split personality. Enough already said Dabi with a angry looking on his face ready to blow a fuss. As everybody quiet down Dabi took out a piece of paper which look to be a blueprint of some sort. According to Giran blueprint the trucks are park on the left side of the building. There are at least 3 guards two outside the building and the other one is security room. Me and Denki will take the one inside and shut down the the rest of you handle the outside guards Got it! Everyone nodded in agreement. Okay then let do this.

Dabi and Denki mange to get in to the building and headed to the security guard was looking at the Tv surveillance. Dabi and Denki slowly approach the guard. Dabi tap the guard on the shoulder as the guard turn around shock to see two intruder. Just as he was about ask how they got in here. POW! He was knock out unconscious. Denki headed to the control and turn off the Security Cameras. "One down two to go." Toga and Twice manga to take down one of the other guard and Toga took his blood in the progress. and Spinner took care of the last guard. Done now let get those truck said Mr compress point at the truck. Each took a truck to ride except for Toga who still to young to drive. Denki was able to drive one of truck thanks to All for one who taught him three year before entering UA. Dabi call Kuro girl to let him known that they got the trucks. Very well then headed back to the hideout and rest up we have a big day tomorrow. After hang up Kuro girl inform Tomura about the success of the trucks. Tomura smile wickly happy knowing everything was going well until tomorrow where everything will started to get harder.

* * *

 **Author Note: Ch 1 complete**

 **Chapter 2 coming soon**

 **Until next time**


	3. Infiltration

**Author Note : Chapter 2 is here Enjoy!**

 **There will be some heroes appearing in this story**

The day has finally come for All For One comeback said Denki with his goofy smile. Don't get ahead of yourself we still have not complete the mission yet said Dabi with a serious face. Lighten up Dabi we end up succeeding said Toga with a wide smile on her face. Tch whatever let just do this. Dabi push a button on container that had Nomus that was six feet tall with sharp claw and a sword like tail. Now go wreck some havoc and make sure it enough for you to get send to Tartarus said Dabi ordering the Nomus. The Nomus stood there for a while then it gave big jump to toward the city. Now let put on our uniform and be prepare to transfer the Nomus to Tartarus.

 **Somewhere in the City**

Everything is peaceful in the city. People talking to each other either on their phone or in person. When out of nowhere a big figure crash landed in the middle of the street causing a huge shock wave. The shock wave was strong enough to send people flying into the air. People were panic and running for their lives. As the nomus was slash building and throwing cars around. The nomus was suddenly wrap around with a cloth. That enough destruction for one day said a man that look like he just got out bed. The nomus cut the clothes with it tail. Charged at Eraserhead ready to slice Eraser head. As the nomus was about to strike him. A sound wave push the nomus back a couple feet away. Eraser head turn to see present Mic along with other heroes Thirteen,Vlad King,Mirko, and Kami Woods. Hey buddy thought you can use some help taking down this big dude said present Mic being loud as usual. Eraser head just gave him a look and turn to face the nomus. Your welcome said Present Mic sarcasilly. All the heroes charge at the nomus ready take it down.

 **5 hours later**

After a long and fearsome battle the nomus was finally defeated. Everybody was exhausted from battle that they need help to walk. Man that sure was a tough battle am I right **Eraser Head**. Eraser head just gave him a look and walked away. Same old Shota said Present Mice with a smile.

I see thank you for the info. The Nomus has been taken down said a blond hair body with black thunder steak. Good now we wait before we head to their location said Dabi while putting on his police helmet. Hey Denki are you nervous about seeing your former teacher again. Why would I be nervous about seeing him. Well he is a strong hero and not to mention someone who know you all to well said Toga her a wide smile. It not like he going to recognize me while wear the uniform and helmet. Just don't blowing your cover ok if you get caught we get caught understand. Ahh, Dabi I didn't know you care said Denki with a smile. We love you too said Toga with a blush and a smile. Dabi turn red from embarrassment. Let just go already you idiots.

 **15 minutes later**

The three arrive at the scene where the heroes were to arrest the nomus. Hey there Officers dudes. Present Mic greeted the officer not knowing that they were villains in disguise. Hello Mic-san thank you for stopping the monster. It wasn't just me it was team of heroes who took down the bad guy said Prent Mic loudly. ("Man this guy is annoying I can see why Aizawa see him as a nuisance".) said Denki in his mind. Hey Mic let the officer do their job. Sorry Shota I was just having a conversation with the officers. They here to do their job not to talk. Gomen'nasai for my friend officer he can be very talkable. It alright sir it was nice talking to him. After putting on restain on the Nomus the the office put the Nomus in to the police vehicle and headed towards Tartarus. Whoa glad that over I was getting nervous being surrounded by all those officers said Toga with her usual smile. Now it going to get even harder once we enter the prison. Alright you two enough talking put your helmet back on.

After driving for half an hour they finally made it to the bridge that separate the prison from the city. We're almost there guys just couple more minutes. Finally I thought we never get there said Denki who was taking a small nap through the ride. So this Tartarus Huh? This place sure is big I bet it even bigger from the inside. Stay focused remember why we here. Arrive at the gate was guarded by at least 10 guards. They stop in front of the gate a guard approaches the police vehicle asking for identification. The driver(Dabi) shows his badge and Id. The guard analysis the badge and Id after a while let them pass. After enter the prison they were surprise to see how big Tartarus was. The prison was heavily guards with machine guns, prison guards and security bots etc. This is insane how the hell are we going to pull this off said Denki in a shaky voice. Stay calm we can do this said Dabi trying to calm the young blond boy. But even Dabi was sweating and it not because the helmet or his quirk. He knew from the very beginning that this was a suicide mission. There was no turning back they made it this far to quit now. After parking the vehicle Dabi and Denki head to the back of the car to let out the prisoner. Toga who was sitting in the back with the Nomus got off first she gave Dabi gave a nod. Good job Toga.

Guards were approaching them holding electric stick to keep the Nomus from attacking them. The warren also made his way towards the prisoner. The warren was slim man around his forty gray hair wearing a suit and tie. Well well well what do we have here another of this monster join the club huh. Great job on esoring this monster to Tartarus it must have been scaring being close this thing. Yes sir it was but we alive aren't we. The warren gave a small cackle. After that the warren order the guards to escort the prisoner to an underground facially where the most dangerous criminal are kept. Suddenly the Nomus let out a growl like it was in pain. The guard try hold it steady but the nomus kelp wobbling like crazy. No one knew what was happening. Why the nomus acting strangely. Keep that creature in line don't not let doing anything understand. As the guard were trying to keep the nomus in check. The nomus suddenly explode cover the guards in blood and body parts. What just happen? Who cares that one less criminal we have to deal with said the warren coldly. Someone clean this mess up and the rest of you go change and then get back to work. Yes sir said the guards.

What the hell Dabi why did you told Toga to do. The Nomus had used up it usefulness beside it was the only way to change into the prison guard uniform. But still that was unnecessary. Shizukani Denki let just go change. As the three headed to the guard room. They saw multiple door behind those door were the most dangerous villains ever to live. Some of them stare at the three giving them the evil stare while other simply ignore them. Man this guys creep me out said Denki nervously. Relax kid they lock up they won't be able to hurt you said Dabi trying to calm him down. Oh boy I hope I get to cut at least one of them said Toga while giving her usual wide smile. After walking for five minutes they finally made it to the changing room. They quickly change in to a green uniform with red shoulder pad and black boots. Now that we put the uniform on what next. Toga do it. Yes sir.

Toga took out three small container of blood handle one to Dabi and Denki. Wait this is… you're uses your quirk to transform us but I thought it only work on you. Well I be training my quirk for a while and I was able to find a way to transform other as well. It work the same as it does for me so it shouldn't be a problem for you guys. Okay then let's do this. As Toga began activating her quirk. Their whole bodies were being cover in gray liquid. A few second later all three had different appears. Dabi was a man with brown hair, black eyes and a scar on the right side of his neck. Denki was young slime man with dark hair wearing circular glasses. Finally Toga was beautiful woman with long silver hair, green eyes. Both Danbi and Denki were blushing when they saw Toga transformation. It something the matter guys. No nothing the matter both said at the same time. Let just do this okay guys. Me and Toga went head to the control room which it three floors below us. Denki you go to the power station. It located two floor aboves us. Drain the power which will cause a power outage and give us a chances to free every inmates including All For One. Here we use this small device to stay keep in touch with each other. Putting the device on their ear they got ready to part ways. Good luck Denki and be careful said Toga in a worried tone. Same to you guys said Denki giving them the goofy smile he used when he was at UA. As they headed their given job that this wasn't going to be easy since their transformation will only lasts for at least two hours to complete this.

 **Control Room**

Toga and Dabi arrive at the control room. As they enter the room they saw two prison guards fooling around not paying attention to the monitor. Seriously this prison reputation would have be a joke with employees like this. Yeah this guy are hopeless idiots said Toga with a smile. Oh look two guards came to take our place. Good I was get border just sitting here. Well then we leave the rest to you two. We be taking our break so make sure nothing happen while away okay Thanks As the two guard left the room Dabi was boiling with anger. Easy Dabi at least we have the control room all to our self said Toga with a wide smile. You're right look like this was easy then we thought. Let hope Denki got to the power room.

 **Power Station**

Denki was heading to the power station when he was stop by another guy. Denki was getting nervous as to why the guy stop him. Yes can I help you said Denki trying not sound nervous. I just want to tell you not to be nervous none of these prisoner are going to escape ever. If you say so giving the guard a smile. Until today mumble Denki. Denki arrive at the power room it was a room fill with different machine and switches. Now then where is that power core as he was searching for the core he heard footsteps. He quickly hid to make sure he wasn't spotted. Denki took a small peek to see if the coast was clear. The guards who passby were already at the ended of the hall. Denki sign in relief that he didn't get caught. Now then where was I. As he continue to search he trip over a core. Find it saying to himself. I glad those bastards from class 1-A weren't here to see that especially her. Denki got up and notified Dabi that he find the power core. Good job Denki now you just need to destroy it. Denki disguise began to liquefied and was returning to his normal self. The moment has come for All For One to make his return. Denki destroy the power core by absorbing it. Suddenly all the light turn off. The guards were confuse why the light went out.

Someone check the power station to see what the problem is shouted the warren. The warren went to his office and open his drawer with a button inside pressing it restore power to the control room. I won't let these criminal escape no matter what. Back at the the control room. The two guards from before were laying on the ground dead. One was burn and the other one had his throat slit. Let the chaos begin said Dabi with smirk on his face Toga press the button that open the cell door all over the building. The alarm was active letting out bright red light. Criminal started to step out of their cell attacking the guards. One man was slowly getting up from the beach slowly walking toward the cell exit. He had evil smirk on his face. Look like someone came to my rescue just like I did for him ten year ago. Thank you Denki Kaminari my son.

 **Author Note:Chapter 2 complete**

 **Chapter 3 coming soon**

 **Until next time**


	4. Chaos

**Chapter 3 is here**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Class 1-A appears but only a few will have speaking role**

 **More will speak in the future chapters**

 **Two week ago**

 **UA Dorm Living Room**

Everybody have gather together to discuss about the recent betrayal. Everybody was upset that one of their own was a traitor. But they never thought that is was Kaminari who was the spy they alaway saw him as the guy with goofy friendly smile. I can't believe that bastard was a spy for the league of villains said Bakuugo while small explosive crackle in his hands. Maybe this is all a misunderstanding maybe he being control said Kirishima who was in denial. I don't think Kirishima you saw his eyes didn't you the eyes were cold, heartless something a villain would have said Todoroki. He pretended to be our friend just so he can get information on us said Sero who was trying hold back his tears. As everybody kept talking. Jiro sat there quietly thinking about how the person who she make fun of was a villain all this time and they didn't know about it. So does this mean he was actually smart and only pretended to be dumb to hide his true nature. Does this also mean that he has full control of his quirk damn that little… she hold her words knowing it wouldn't do any good.

Meanwhile...

 **UA Teacher Meeting Room**

All the teacher were gather to discuss the situation about one their own student being a spy. As you know we are here to talking about Denki Kaminari who unfortunately turn out to be a spy for the league villains said Principal Nezu. The Teacher were all upset that one of their student a villain's all this time. The one who was more upset was Aizawa because Kaminari was his student some who he would risk his life to protect. Despite being hard on him he deeply care for him. When Kaminari reveal his true colors it felt like knife piece thought his heart finding out one of his student was a spy for the league of villains. Hey Aizawa are you okay said Present Mic who notice that Aizawa was lost thought. Yeah I okay I was just thinking that all. We can talk about after the meeting if you wan said Present Mic trying to be the good friend that he is. Aizawa just nodded to Present Mic.

As the teacher were discussing about what to do. I suggestion that since he a villian we bring him to justice said Vlad King. Hold on there Kan. I understand that he a villian but there must be another way said Toshinori. Another way Toshinori you're too soft there no other way said Vlad King. Look I get it that you care about your student but you're forgetting that he jam the security and told the villian where the training camp was said Midnight. Yeah but I still think there could another way said Toshinori still trying to plea with the teacher. I sorry Toshinori as much as I hated to said I have to agree with them said Aizawa. Which shock Toshinori to hear Aizawa say that. Let me be the one to take him in he was my student so he my responsibility please principal Nezu. After a moment of silent Principal Nezu agree to Aizawa decision. What about the rest of you do you agree all the teacher nodded in agree. Then it settle Eraserhead will bring Denki Kaminari to justice. After the meeting Aizawa and Present Mic went somewhere private to talk. Are you sure about this Aizawa you don't have to do this said Present Mic. I have no choice Yamada he was my student so it my duty as his former teacher to take him down said Aizawa with serious look. Well there no point in trying to change your mind is there. No was the only response that Aizawa gave to Present Mic. Well it almost time for class to start better head out before the student arrive see ya Yamada.

 **1-A classroom**

Everything was quiet usual the class was noisy but today nobody felt like talking since they were all still saded by Kaminari betrayal. They were fool by him all this time.

They can still remember the day he betray them they were closing into one of The league of villains hideout. When they find the hideout location they made a plan to ambush the villains. As they were getting ready to attack. Kaminari spoke up saying it wasn't such a good idea to attack the villain without the pro heros. But Bakuugo told him to shut up telling him there was no time for that. Kaminari stay quiet after that.

After that they headed inside the hideout to find it empty. They all thought that they must have gotten the wrong location. Just as they were about leave the League of Villains appear out of nowhere and ambush the young heroes in training. How did they know we were coming said Izuku trying to stay calm. Maybe somebody told them we were coming said Todoroki. No way man none of us will ever do that said Kirishima. It doesn't matter guy we have this bastards outnumber said Bakuugo with a grin on his face. The villains just started laughing which confuse the young hero. Why are they laughing we literally have the advantage said Mina.

You brat think just because you have us outnumber that you win said Tomura with a evil grin on his face. We will win because the heroes always win no matter what said Izuku. You think so Huh said Tomura who still had a evil grin on his face despite having a hand covering his face. You may have us outnumber but we outsmart you. Everyone thought he was bluffing. Suddenly they felt a painful electricite they fell down. What the hell happen said Bakuugo who had an angry look on his face. You guys are so easy to trick that it amusing. They recognize the voice. But couldn't move see him because they were still paralyzed from the attack. Finally Kirishima mange to let out his voice. Kaminari why I thought we were friends. Friend since when did you assume we were ever friend. I was never friends with guys that was all an act get that thought your thin skulls. Everyone was shock at what Kaminari was saying they thought that he was actually this cold-hearted. Bakuugo to to get up but couldn't since Kaminari attack was strong enough to cause pain. You Bastard all this time you pretend not only to be dumb also trick us into believe that you were sensitive in using your quirk. When I get my hand on you I going before Bakuugo could finish Kaminari stomp on his head causing more pain to Bakuugo. Shut up you fool you're the one I find the most annoying and I going enjoying killing you . Stand down Kaminari. Kaminari turn around to look at Tomura.

What why Tomura This is our chances to get rid of them once and for all. Everyone's surprise at what Kaminari what saying that it sent shiver through their spine. For now we keep them alive until they witness their symbol of peace died then they wouldn't have nothing to live for. Fine for now they off hook. As Tomura order Kuro Girl to open a portal Kaminari gave his former classmates one last look before disappear into the portal.

Dammit just remembering that day pisses me off said Bakuugo while explosion were crackling in his fist. Well it always the person they least suspect said Mina who was still upset. Yeah not to mention he was really smart more smarter than lida and Yaoyorozu no offense guys said Kirishima whiling looking at both of them. None taken both said at the same time. Yeah I mean did you guy heard what the teacher find in his room said Sero getting everybody attention. What did they find in his room said Kirishima with a curious look on his face. Well the way I heard he had a box under a floor board with all of lesson and seen he had the right answer but choose to hide. Serialosy that guy really pisses me off said Bakuugo trying his best hold back his explosive. It doesn't matter now all that matter now is finding him and the league of villain and bringing them to justice said Todoroki. Everybody agree on the idea.

No you will not said a familiar voice. Everyone turn around to see with his usual expression. What but why said Mina with a confused face. I chosen to do it myself it my responsibility as his former teacher to bring him in. Mr. Aizawa please let us do it we can take care of him our self said Izuku who trying to plea with Mr. Aizawa. I sorry Izuku I make up my mind to do it myself. Bu Mr. Aiza- before Izuku could finish he was interrupted by a angry Mr. Aizawa. ENOUGH! I said I do it do I make myself clear. Yes sir said the class in low tone. Good now let started the class.

 **Back in the Present**

Chaos has erupt in Tartarus prisoners were running wild, killing guards, and setting thing on fire. Denki was having difficulty time reuniting with Daba and Toga. He been attack by both guards and prisoner. Guards were no problem he easily defeat them. Prisoner in the hand were much harder since they highly skill and dangerous. So the only option Denki had was avoiding them. Dabi come in do you read me damn it no respond. Denki was starting to wonder if something has happen. No this Dabi and Toga they wouldn't get capture that easily but these pathetic guards. Where ever they are I have to reunite with and find All For One so we can get out of here. I just hope I find them before the fake heros are notifice of this.

Dabi and Toga were having a hard time reaching Denki since their communicator devices got destroyed while fighting off some guards. How we going to reach Denki now said Toga with worrying tone. Don't worry Toga we find a way said Dabi trying to comfort her. What we need to do right now is find a working walkie talkie that works and if we luck we might be able to reach Denki before thing get worse.

Denki mange to get his hand on a walkie talkie from a dead guard it was damage but Denki was confident he could fix it. I just need some tools and a place where no one will distract me. The place where he will locate what he need was the storage room. He headed to the floor where the storage was. It took a while for Denki to reach the storage room since there was no power to elevator but find a vendedor that connect to the place he needed to go to. Looking around the storage room he find what he needed and started fixing the walkie talkie after a few minutes he finally fix the walkie talkie. Now I just need to increase the signal. Hello Dabi can you hear me.

Hello Dabi can you hear me. Hey that Denki voice said Toga. You're right but where it coming from said Dabi. Dabi and Toga look around to find where Denki voice was coming from after a while they find a walkie talkie that was fortunately not damage. Hey Denki it that you said Dabi trying to make sure that it was his comrade. Yes it me Dabi are you and Toga okay. Yeah we find we just ran into some trouble that all. Listen guy we don't have much time the guards could be listing on us as we speak said Denki. Dabi told Denki where they meet to find All For One. Understand I be there as soon as I can guys. Good try not to get yourself caught okay otherwise we leave you behind understand said Dabi. Same to you and Toga said Denki with a grin.

Once they finish talking they headed toward their destination. After fighting through multiple guard and prisoner. The three finally reunite. Good to see you guys said Denki with a smile. It good to see too Denki said Toga with wide smile. Alright you two that's enough okay we can talk later right now we need to find All For One said Dabi in his usual calm self. Before they headed to find All For One. They heard someone who voice sounded familiar to them You're not going anywhere. The three turn around to see who it was and saw that it was the warren with a few guards. So it was the league of villains that cause all this said the warren who was not happy. I make sure that you three don't get out of here. We see about that Warren said Dabi who was preparing his attack. We not going down with a fight said Denki charging up his attack. Oh boy I get to cut more people said Toga who had a knife in her hand. Minute later the guard were taken down easily the warren on the other hands wasn't. The warren possessed a speed quirk that him run at super speed. Damn it for old guy he sure does move fast said Denki who was out of breath. We don't have time for this said Dabi who throw a fireball at the warren. The warren easily dodge it. Come on boy it that all got this is to easy said the warren mocky Dabi. Why you before Dabi can finish he was punch in the faces sending him flying and hitting the floor hard. Dabi are you okay said Toga with a concern face. Don't worry about me focus on the enemy in front of you said Dabi in a weak tone. Once I done I make certain that you three are lock up for good said the warrant with a serious tone.

Just as the warrant was about attack them he was struck from behind. Wh-what just happened said the warren who couldn't barely move. "You let your guard down and I took advantage of it". That voice could it be. Yes young Denki it me. Denki was finally reunite with All For One. We can catch up later right now we must depart. Yes All For One all three said at the same time. But Sir how will we get out of here there are still guard everywhere. Don't worry Denki I acquire a new quirk from a prison who try to attack me.

Now gather together I going to get us out here. As the three did they were told and gather together. All For One started using his quirk teloption in a instant they were outside the prison. Dabi call to come pick them up after half an hour they arrive. Sorry sir Kuro Girl is busy helping Tomura with releasing Nomus. I see well it can't be help. I don't mean to rush thing but we must leave before any heros arrive said . Everyone got in the truck and drove off.

 **UA High school**

As Mr. Aizawa was in the middle of a lecture Present Mic burst into the class. Eraserhead we got an emergency. The class look at Present Mic who look like he seen a ghost. What is it that you had break down the door. Trying to catch his breath he began to speak. All For One has escaped from prison. WHAT! Shouted the students at what Present Mic. The chalk fell out of Eraserhead hands he froze in fear when he hear what Present Mic had said. How the hell did he escape that prison is impossible to escape from. According to one of the guards the prison was infitrade by three member of the League of villains. As Present Mic continue he said the name of a former student. The three who infitrade the prison are Dabi, Himiko Toga, and Denki Kaminari. No! That can't be Everyone was shock at what they heard that their former classmate help release one of the most dangerous villains.

 **Chapter 3 Complete**

 **Chapter 4 Coming Soon**

 **Until Next Time.**


	5. Escaping is impossible

**Chapter 4 is here**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the city**

I see good job you three we meet up soon and one more thing be careful okay. You truly care about your comrades don't you said Kurogirl turning to face Tomura. I grew fond of them said Tomura with a smile behind his hand. After a minutes of silence Tomura order Kurogirl release the army of Nomus. Kurogirl nodded and hold out his hand creating a big portal. Hundred of Nomus came out of the portal awaiting orders from it master. Now go spread across the city and cost as much havoc as you can. The Nomus did as they were told and spread around the city. Now let go meet up with the rest of the group.

* * *

 **UA High school**

Attention students Please report to the Auditorium immediately this is not a drill. Damn it what the heck it going on out there said Kirishima nervously. What happening it big and I get the feeling it has to do with the escape of All For One said Todoroki with a concern face. I can't believe that Kaminari would help All For Escaped I swear if I see him I beat him into a coma said an angry Bakugo while trying his best to hold the explosive crackling in his fist. Let not go that far Bakugo he still our frie- before Mina could finish she was rudely interrupted by Bakugo. He not our friend anymore he stop being when he betrayed us. Get that through your thin skull Pinky. Hey back off Bakugo said Sero pushing bakugo back. Hey what you do that for dumbass. Don't be bullying Mina if she still consider Kaminari her friend so do I.

Do you even know what you're saying. Before Sero could say anything Aizawa headed to their direction. Alright you two that's enough talking pay attention to the principal announcement said Aizawa with a serious look. Yes Mr. Aizawa said both Sero and Bakugo. Hey Sero Thanks said Mina. That what friend are for said Sero with a smile. Tch love birds mumble Bakugo. You said something Bakugo said Kirishima who notice Bakugo mumble. It was nothing.

Attention student as you all know there is an army of creature attacking the city. Student were starting to panic and some were cringing in fear. Please students calm down yourself. As the student were to starting to calmed down Principal Nezu continue. We also have determine that the league of villain are involved in this and were the ones who release them to distract us from recapturing All For One who unfortunately has escaped prison. Therefore We have decided to take volunteer to help us stop this crisis before it get worse. Student from 1-A thought 1-G volunteer to go including the big three and Some 2nd and 3rd years. Okay that should do it. The rest of you will stay here until this is all over it that understood yes sir. A few teacher with go with the students who volunteer. Those teacher are , Midnight, Vlad King and Present Mic, etc. Can't believe this is happening All might defeat All For One and now he can't do anything anymore since he no longer has One for All. does this mean I might have to stop him said Midoriya nervously. Hey Midoriya are you okay said Uraraka who was concern for him. Yeah I alright it just I um bit nervous that all. I nervous too having to go out there to stop villain from destroy the city. I mean we done it before but compare to those other two times this is far worst. Yeah guess you're said Midoriya. Both were blushing heavily.

Sorry to interrupt your moment together but we have to stay focus said lida adjusting his glasses. It not what it look like both Midoriya and Uraraka blushing even more than before. My apology to both of you said lida while bowning. Every student was getting preape to head out they were all getting nervous because they knew that this was going to get very dangerous and they were putting their lives on the line, but they were still determine to go thought with this after all they all training to be heroes and heroes save people no matter.

* * *

 **Vanguard Action Squad location**

Now we just need to meet up with Kurogirl and Tomura said Denki. Easier said than done said Dabi with a serious look. We still need to avoid the heroes and the police so it won't be easy. Don't worry I sure you can do it after all you did break me out of Tartarus the most secure prison in the city said All for One. Thank you sir for the confidence said every member of Vanguard Action Squad. How you been young Denki I haven't seen you since I send you to UA to spy on the heroes. I been good sir I just glad to be back to where I belong said Denki with a smile. It good to have you back son said All For One with a smile. Sorry to break up your reunited but we have to meet with Tomura and Kurogirl who just send me their located said Dabi .

After two hours of driving and avoiding both the heros and police they arrive at the located where Tomura and Kurogirl were waiting. Master it go to see again said Tomura who knee before All For One. On your feet my boy there no need for that said All For One holding out his hand to Tomura. As Tomura told his hand he was smiling that he was finally reunited with his master. Oh master I almost forgot here a new mask that I haded make for you. Thank you Tomura said All For One putting on the mask. Now then it time for us to leave said Tomura. But before Kurogirl could make a portal a Nomus was thrown at his direction, barely managing to dodge. Damn it who thrown that said Kurogirl who was holding his injured hand. "That would be me said a female voice". They turn around to see a giant heading their way. Oh no it Mt. Lady said Denki. Well hello there little traitor how it going said Mt. Lady as she was getting closer. Kurogirl can you still open a portal said Tomura. I try said Kuro who was Struggle to open a portal. Kuro girl mange to open a portal but barely. Hurry I can't hold for much longer. Everybody into the portal now said All For One. None of you are getting away said another voice. Suddenly the villains were wrapped in branches. No No not this again said Toga who smile was gone. Hey man don't squeeze so hard/Squeeze me like you mean it said Twice. Dammit I can't believe we were caught again said Spinner. No need to worry my young friends I still have a trick of my own. Active quirk. Lava melt. Suddenly the branches started to melt. Ahh that hurt said Kamui woods who was feeling pain. Now our chance to escape. I can't hold it much longer said kurogirl who portal was starting to closed.

There only one thing to do Tomura and All For One sir you guys go on ahead we catch up somehow said Dabi who had flames on the paw of his hands. What are you talking about we all have leave said Tomura. This is the only way for you,Kurigirl and All For One to escape said charge up his quirk. We can't handle this fakes said spinner taking out his swords. We cut them to piece so they won't be be a problem said Toga waving around her knife. Yeah those guys are going down/ we all doom said Twice. This heroes won't stand a chance against us said tipping his hat. All For One smile at their determination to protect their comrades. Very well then as you wish. But Master said Tomura. Have faith in your comrade said All For One putting his hand on Tomura Shoulder. Yes Master you guys better not get caught said Tomura. Don't worry we won't said all six members of the vanguard action squad said. As the three villains were disappearing into the portal Tomura turn around to see his team said his last words "be careful my friends".

* * *

 **UA High school front gates**

Alright listen since there multiple villain we're going split into teams is that understood said . Yes sir said the student from class 1-A. Team one will Bakugo, Kirishima, Sero and Mina. Team two will be Tsuyu, lida, Uraraka and Tokoyami. Team three will Yugo, Ojiro, Hagakure, and Mineta. Team 4 shoji, Sato, Koda and Jiro and finally Team five will be Momo, Midoriya and Todoroki. Okay now that the teams have been assigned you will all spread out and detain as many criminal as you can understood. Yes said class 1-A. If by any chance you run into All For One do not engaged understood. He far too dangerous for you to fight do I make myself clear. Yes Sir! One more I know I said that I would bring Kaminari in myself but that because I didn't wanted you guys to carry that burden, but now I decided to leave to guys so maybe you guys can bring Kaminari to his sense and make him realize his error. Yes Mr. Aizawa we will do our best said the entire class. gave them small smile and dismiss them in to the city. Good luck and be careful.

The fight between The Vanguard Action Squad and the two heroes was getting intense. Despite being outnumber the two heroes were holding their own. This getting us nowhere said Denki who was outbreath. We can let fakes beat we have to keep trying said Dabi who wasn't going to give up that easily. He right we have to keep trying said spinner. Denki charge up a electric ball and thrown towards Kamui woods knocking the hero off feet. Kamui are you okay said who was concern for her friend. Don't worry about me focus on capturing the villains. Mt. Lady was distracted that she didn't notice that both Denki and Dabi have sent an attack towards her. The combine attack was strong enough to get on her knees. This is our chance to escape said Dabi. Everybody agree and they headed to the truck. Both Spinner and Mr. Compress went to the front while the rest went in the back of the truck. Step on it spinner said Dabi. I know that said spinner annoy.

As they drove off Mt. lady and Kamui woods recovery and started pursuing the truck. Drive faster they catching up said Denki. HEY this truck was meant for speeding ok so tell me to drive faster. What do we man/Let stop and surrender said Twice. No way I haven't cut enough people yet said Toga who was throwing knives at the heroes. We have to try to lose them somehow said Denki who was throwing electric ball at the heroes. Well at least it can't get worse right/Yeah man nothing is going to happen said Twice who as trying to stay positive. Suddenly five police car appear and staring chasing the truck as well. You just had to say that didn't you Twice said Dabi. Sorry about that/Indeed I am said Twice. As the Vanguard Action squad continue to fled from both the heroes and the police. They were near the powerplant and that where Denki got an idea.

Hey guy I got an idea on how to take down these heroes, but first we have to get rid of the police said Denki with a smile on his face.

They were confused at what Denki was planning but did what he told them to do. Dabi melting the wheel of one of the police cars whiling Toga and Twice pop the wheel of the other four. Spinner head toward the powerplant. What are you up to said spinner. You see said Denki who was confident his plan would work.

The heroes notice that all five police cars were taken out. Hey are all okay said Kamui woods. Don't worry about us go after those criminal said one of the officers. Something not right they up to something said Kamui wood. Who cares as long as we capture these guy that all matter said . Yeah you're right we gain more popularity when we captured six member of the league of villains. Both heroes were more determined than ever to capture the villains.

Hey Denki when are going to put your plan in motion said Toga. Just as soon as spinner gets near the powerplant. Hey blondie we almost near the powerplant said spinner. Good now to put my plan to the test said Denki. Denki was climbing on top of the truck will all his team looking confuse and surprise. Hey what the hell are doing you idiot said Dabi who knew that standing on top of a truck is dangerous. Denki didn't answer he just hold out his hands in the direction of the powerplant he slowly started to gain energy from the powerplant.

Hey what is that kid up to said . I don't know but we have to stop him before it too late. As was getting closer to the truck. Hey guys I need some help here said Denki who was still holding his hand out. You got buddy/Leave it us said Twice. I don't what you up tp but I hope it work said Dabi while launch fire at heroes. We got your back Denki said Toga with a smile. As they were attacking the heroes Mt. Lady was reaching down to pick up the truck. Denki we in trouble said Toga who was smile despite the situation. It ready ELECTRIC SHOCKWAVE CANNON! A mass amount of electiced was sent into the direction of the heroes. What in the world is that said who was surprise at the attack that was heading towards her. Before she could dodge she was strike by the attacking sending her flying 10 feet away from the truck. Ahhhhhhhhhhh shouted both heroes as they were both falling hitting the floor hard knocking them out cold. shrunk back to her normal size. The heroes have been knock out call the ambulance said a officer who went to check on the heroes. Whoa you did Denki/Good job kiddo said kiddo said Twice who gave Denki a . Denki suddenly fell of the truck. Spinner stop the truck said who notice Denki on the floor. They all got off the truck to go check on him. He going to be okay he just needs some rest said . We better go before the cops catch up to us said spinner. They all nodded and got on the truck and drove up.

They not in this said Midoriya who check the back of the truck. They must be in one of the other Trucks said Todoroki who was finish off some Nomus. Hey Momo what did the other said Midoriya who was tying up the driver criminal who were in the truck. Both team one, three and four find the truck but the league of villains weren't in it just some thugs. They plan this well said Todoroki. We need to hurry and find them said Momo who was getting worrying. Are worrying about Uraraka and the other said Midoriya. Yes they could ended up running into them. Don't worry Momo they can take care of them self said Todoroki who was trying comfort her. Yeah you're Todoroki said Momo who was happy heard that. Hey guy we got a problem more of this Nomus are heading their way. The three heroes were preparing to fight oncoming enemy.

The Vanguard action squad has a difficult time getting around town because of all the roadblock they had to head thought alley to avoid detect. The truck took small damage trying to squeeze through small alley but mange to thought it. How long until we get there said Spinner who was getting impatient. We don't know there no signal to call Tomura. Well we have to do something The truck only has half a tank left. If we don't do something quick we may ended up walking. Relaxes we think of something okay. Suddenly The area where they were was being surrounded by darkness. Hey what going on said Togo who was surprise by the darkness. It can't nighttime already/Hmm must be getting dark early said Twice. I doubt it said Dabi who was looking at his phone. Uh guy I think the darkness is the least of our Worries said Mr. Compress. Toga check to see what he was talking about. Yikes we floating guys said Toga who had a scary look on her face. What! Said Dabi. If we floating why it is hard to walk said Dabi who notice that he couldn't stand. It must be Uraraka using her quirk and the Darkness is Tokoyami said Denki who recognize the quirks.

WE have to do something said spinner who wasn't a big fan of the dark. Leave it to me said Denki trying his best to get to the end of the truck. You haven't full recover said Toga who was considered for his safety. Don't worry I be find said a smiling Denki. Compress after I attack Uraraka get everyone to safety. Will do young Denki. As Denki reach the end he turn around to see his comrade and smile before jumping off the truck.

We got them said Uraraka smiley proudly. Good job Uraraka now wait for the police to arrive said lida adjusting his glasses. Hey guys there something heading our way ribbit said Tsuyu looking up. As all there looking up they saw that it was a person. Wait isn't that before she could finish An attack was thrown at her direction. Uraraka get out of the way said lida grabbing her and getting her to safety. Tsuyu hop to safety.

Uraraka quirk inactivity and truck started to fall but it disappear before it hit the ground. I must say young Denki that was crazy but it work. Of course it did. Hey Compress the other said Denki reminding Mr Compress about the other. Oh right taking out a small marble from his coat pocket he release the rest of villains. I thought we were done for said Toga who was relief to be alive.

Sorry to break up your good time but we still here said lida. Hey there lida how your brother said Denki mockingly his form classmate/friend. What does it matter to you traitor. You uses us now you going to pay said an angry tsuyu. We were friend now we're enemy said a sad uraraka. We taking you in no matter what said Tokoyami who turn back to normal.

We see about said Denki charging up his quirk. The rest of the Vanguard Action Squad were also getting ready to fight the heroes.

As both sided were preparing to fight. They knew only one will win and one will lay down defeated.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Complete**

 **Chapter 5 Coming Soon**

 **Until Next Time**


	6. The First Battle

**Chapter 5 is here**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

How can you betrayed us Kaminari we were friend, classmate said lida angrily. What makes you think I was ever friends with you and those idiots said Kaminari who was throwing lighting attack at dodge the attack but fail to see kaminari sending a lighting punch toward him knocking him back. You been hiding your intelligence and strength as well why. Geez is this a fight or twenty question said Kaminari who was getting annoyed. It doesn't matter we taking you down and you pay for your crime of releasing All For One.

Dabi was having a hard time keep up with Tokoyami who was hard to hit so he was pure darkness. Hold still you little bastard. Not a chance villain I taking you down before you can even hit me. Tokoyami appear behind Dabi and headbutt him knocking him off his feet. Ahh this kid is tougher than I thought said Dabi who was getting frustrated. Look like I have no choice but use my full power.

I gonna slice you in piece you little frog said spinner who was struggling to hit Tsuyu. How you going to do that if you can even hit me lizard said Tsuyu who was easily dodge spinner attacks. You shouldn't let your guard one said voice. Huh? Tsuyu turn around only to realize too late that a kick strike her and knocking her out. You were so distracted by what was in front of you that you didn't realize I was behind you said Mr. Compress . I won't be defeated that easily said Tsuyu with a smile. Suddenly sticking out her tongue and wrapping it around spinner. And slamming him on . What was that about not letting my guard down.

Hey there Uraraka long time no see said Toga who was trying stab Uraraka with her knife. Yeah it a while hasn't said Uraraka while dodging the knife attack. As Toga got close to stabbing Uraraka. Uraraka use this opportunity to use her martial arts skill to pin toga to the ground. Hey let go of me said Toga who was struggling to escape Uraraka hold. Not a chance you got away once I wouldn't let it happen again said Uraraka who was determined to hold her until the police arrive. I don't think so little girl/ I will stop you said Twice using his measuring tape to strike Uraraka. Uraraka dodge it and preparing to take down both Twice and Toga.

* * *

 **In another part of the city**

This pathetic heroes thought they could catch us what a bunch fool said All For One as he took out the remaining heroes. Those heroes are beneath you master you should leave them to me said Tomura. Tomura you should know by now that I not as strong as I was before. Since my fight against All Might I grown weak. My body give in easily and I struggle even against the weakest heroes. Yes Master I understand forgive me said Tomura who was bow in apology. It alright at least you learning said All For One whiling putting his hand on Tomura shoulder. Sorry to interrupt but more and heroes are heading our way said Kurogirl. We talk later right now we have to take care of these Pests said All For One. Yes Master said Tomura who was standing side to side with All For One and Kurigirl.

* * *

 **Team Midoriya**

Midoriya look out said Todoroki who was trying to warn his friend that wing Nomus was heading his way. Midoriya saw the Nomus mange to use a strong attack St Louis Smash knocking the Nomus off the air. Good job Midoriya you are improving each day said Todoroki with a small smile. Wow thanks Todoroki said Midoriya feeling happy by Todoroki praise. Sorry to interrupt you guy but the job not finish said Momo who finish knocking out a Nomus with a bat. Suddenly more Nomus head their way. Todoroki use his ice quirk to create a Ice wall stopping the Nomus in their track. Woah you amazing Todoroki said Midoriya who was impress by his attack. You're not the only one who has improve over the last couple weeks.

Just as the young heroes were about to leave a wing Nomu woke up and headed towards the you heroes. The Nomus was about to grab Todoroki but Momo push him out of the way. The Nomus grab Momo instead and flew away. Todoroki help me shout Momo as she cry for his help. Momo shouted Todoroki. I coming Momo said Todoroki heading to direction of the docks. Hold up Todoroki said Midoriya. As Midoriya was about to follow Todoroki. The Nomus who were knockout by the ice wall were starting to get up. The Nombus surrounded Midoriya blocking his path. OUT OF THE WAY I HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE ON YOU shouted Midoriya who wanted to help Todoroki save Momo. Fine I take care of you before I head out to help save Momo.

Todoroki stay on the track of the Nomus. It seen to be heading towards the dock said Todoroki. I better hurry before that monster hurts her. Let go of you monster said Momo who was struggling to break loose, but the Nomus grip was too strong for her. Where are you taking said Momo, but the Nomus didn't respond. As they were reaching the docks the Nomus seem to be flying higher and higher. Why are we in the dock wait don't tell me Momo had a scared expression. IT'S planning on dropping me. No way it can't someone please help Nomus finally reach the dock and as it stop in mid air it release it claws and let go of Momo. Momo shouted. As she was falling she suddenly felt cold , but it didn't matter to her now since she was about to die. As she was reaching the bottom she felt some hands on her back and as she look as the person It was none other than Todoroki. Todoroki you came to save me said Momo was blushing. Of course I did said Todoroki who gave a small smile which he rarely does. Todoroki slide down the ice path that he made in order to catch Momo from falling. Thank you Todoroki you save me said Momo who was hugging him. We're friend after all said Todoroki who hug Momo back. Their Moment was interrupted by the Nomus who was heading their way just as They prepare to attack. Midoriya came out of nowhere and attacking the nomus. Full Crowl Shoot style sending the Nomus flying toward a building knocking it out cold. Are you guys okay said Midoriya who was concerned for his friends. We fine both Todoroki and Momo said at the same time. We better get going and continue capturing this villains said Midoriya. The three young heroes continue their to their mission in stopping the villains

Recipro Turbo shouted lida as his speed increase. Damn not this moves said as he know his move make lida faster and difficult to hit. The good about this is that lida can't control that well. So Kaminari might still have a chance at winning. You have increase your speed , but you have troubling control it said Kaminari. I well aware of that said lida who was heading Kaminari way. But I can still beat you shouted lida who sent a punch at kaminari face knocking him to the kelp attack for almost nine min. Kaminar barely able to get up mange to create a lighting ball and threw it at lida. lida who was starting to lost control didn't see the ball and was hit with it. Knocking him off his feet. As both were exhausted they knew one of them will be the last man standing. Before we settle this there something I want to ask said lida was adjusting his broken glasses. What is't said Kaminari who was still out of breath. Why did you betray/ What make you wanted to do it. Said lida who was on one knee.I want to understand you reason. What make you think that if I told you you would understand said a angry kaminari. Maybe you're right I wouldn't understand, But I could tell is that this must have something to do with stain ideology am I right. Kaminari just stood there silently, but lida could tell he was right. That time when you said stain was cool I thought that you were one of those boys who became a fan, but then I realize that you became a follower and what make you betray us am right. Kaminari was silently then he started to laugh like he thought that lida had told a joke. You're only half right lida. I was inspired by Stain ideology, but that was long before he made his appears. What are you talking about. Like I told you before you wouldn't understand said Kaminari.

Closing his eyes remembering his little sister. His sister Hikaru was the only person he consider family since his parent didn't seem to care about them. He knew that his sister want a very kind hearted girl who would do anything to help people. She wanted to become a doctor not a hero because she knew that if she became a hero she would ended like her parents. Who would only care about fame. That was the last thing she would ever want.

Let ended this fight once and for all said Denki charge at lida with lighting fist. While lda use Recipro Burst. Both attacks collided creating a mass shockwave. That destroy part of the street The area was covered in smoke. There was shadow figure standing while the other one was knockout. As the smoke clear there was young man standing victorious. I did it I beat him. It was Kaminari who stood tall over his opponent unconscious body.

Dabi was starting to get the upper hand on Tokoyami who was staring to lost control. Which Dabi took advantage of . What wrong kid losing control said Dabi mockly the shadow heroes. No I can't not now said Tokoyami who was struggling in controlling his quirk. You should join us you fit right in said Dabi. No I wouldn't never become one of you said Tokoyami You not hero material kid you're more of a villain. You can't deny your truth nature said Dabi who continue to provoke the young hero. SHUT UP shouted Tokoyami who finally lost control. Now my chance as Dabi increase his attack. This will finish you off shouted Dabi Release a mass blue flame attack sending towards Tokoyami. Tokoyami trying to push back the flames , but it was too strong that it send him crashing in to a light pole knocking him out cold.

Tsuyu agility was too fast for spinner and it didn't help that Mr. Compress was getting in the way. Damn Compress stop getting in the way. Maybe you should learn how to swing that sword said who getting annoyed by spinner reckless swinging. As they were arguing they didn't notice Tsuyu had wrap them in her tongue and was spinning them around throwing them against the wall. We need to stop arguing and started working together said . Fine then if you think it help us win said spinner who had his ready. Here what we should do. Compress was whispering something in spinner ear that put a smile on his why you're smartest of all of us. Tsuyu went to where the villains were as she got closer she saw the top hat villain standing alone. Where did the other go wonder tsuya. She was looking around for spinner but couldn't find him. I find him later right now I just focus on this one. As Tsuyu hop to the villain to attack him she didn't notice that a rock was throw at her. She dodge it with little effort I guessing this guy doesn't know how t fight. This should easy little did Tsuyu knew that the rock that threw wasn't a rock but a marble. snap his finger releasing Spinner from the marble. Before Tsuya knew it she struck by spinner sword knocking her unconscious.

Uraraka was more difficult to take down since she not had her quirk but her Martial Art skill which work in her advantage. Meteor shower shouted Uraraka gather rubber of rocks and turn it into a small meteor but strong enough to do some damage. Toga we have to move/We been crush run said Twice who was panicking. Toga on the other hand couldn't mover she was injured pretty badly by Uraraka Martial Arts. I can't move Twice it hard for me stand said Toga who was on verge of crying. Uraraka release her attack. Toga was ready to accept defeat but she was suddenly grab and thrown to safety. She look up to see who save her it none other than twice who just smile before the meteor shower hit hi knocking him out. TWICES cried Toga who saw her friend lying unconscious. Toga was boiling with anger she stood up not caring if it hurt. She was determined to make Uraraka pay for hurting her friend. You little… You pay for this taking out her knife she start running toward Uraraka. It she crazy she know that she already lost said Uraraka who getting to finish Toga off. Toga threw her knife at Uraraka. Dodging the knife Uraraka got read to grab Toga, but little did she know that Toga hid another knife inside her sleeve. Realizing too late Uraraka was slice across her face. Crying in pain Uraraka hold her cheek not knowing that Toga sending another swing cut her across her chest. Before long Uraraka had several cuts and was losing lot of blood. Just as she was about to finish off Uraraka. Denki grab her arm telling her to stop that she has won. Calm down Toga. Twice is going to be alright.

After hearing that Toga calmed and return to herself. Sorry about that hope we can still be friend Toga said smiling. Let get out of here before the police show up. Let me just get some blood before we go said Toga. As she was getting blood. they heard a phone ringing. Who phone is that said Dabi. Must one of the heroes phone said Mr. Compress after searching thought the heroes pocket they found the phone. It Momo I think I going have fun with this said Denki with a smirk.

* * *

 **On the other end of the phone line**

Hello lida are there. I sorry but at the Moment lida can't come to the phone he taking a nap hehe. Denki what did you do said Momo who was shock to hear Denki voice. Don't worry they still alive but not in the best condition. No You didn't. Momo fell to her knee and dop the phone. Both Midoriya and Todoroki saw that Momo was upset. Todoroki pick up the phone. Kaminari what did you do said Todoroki who was angry. Hello Todoroki how are you said Denki who was smirking. You hurt them didn't you pay for that you hear me you pay dearly. Hanging up the phone angrily. Todoroki vow to take down the league of villains.

That went well said Denki with smile. We better get going said Mr. Compress. As everybody got back inside the truck. They decide to look for a place to recover from their injuries. They head to an a abandoned warehouse two miles from where they fought and went inside. The places was cover in dust and boxes and it look like it was falling apart. Damn can't believe we have to spend the night here said spinner who was clearly upset. Well it either here or a jail cell said Dabi reminding spinner why they were here. Let just rest okay guy I tired from all the fighting we did today said Kaminari who had his eyes closed. Can we eat something first because I hungry said Toga who stomach was growling with hunger. Here child I grab some supplies before we started the mission said Compress who took out a marble and release a pork bun and handle it to Toga. Thank you as Toga gulped the Pork bun choking on it in the process. Small bites young Toga. Sorry but it been a while since I ate something said Toga who continue eating the pork bun. Yeah it a good idea if we all eat said Dabi who eating a red bean bun. After everyone finish eating. They decide to sleep and wait until morning to meet up with the rest.

* * *

 **Bakugo Squad Location**

He did what. Hey what wrong Bakugo said Kirishima who saw that Bakugo was upset about something. Maybe something happen said Sero who had his hand on his chin. Whatever it is Bakugo look madder than usual Alright keep us posted on their conditions said Bakugo hanging up the phone. Hey Bakugo what happen come on don't keep in the dark said Kirishima who could see that only was Bakugo boiling with anger but saddest as well, For a moment everything was silence until Bakugo broke the silents. That bastard Kaminari and his group brutally beat up lida and his team They all in critical condition. No way that can't be said Mina who had tears in her eyes. No that not true said Kirishima who couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why wouldn't he do that said Sero who also crying after hearing the news. I swear when I find him I going to break every bone in his body that I promise Bakugo who let out some explosion from his palm.

The rest of Class 1-A also heard of the news and were also determine to take down the League of villains and get payback for their friends. When Jiro heards of the news she was shock that she couldn't find the words to describe how she felt about it. Jiro was also determine to take down the villians no matter what happen.

* * *

 **At the Hospital**

Eraserhead went to check on his students and when he saw them he was heartbroken seeing his student in critical condition. He was their teacher he was support protect them now because of him there lying on a hospital bed. This all my fault if I knew they find them. I would have rush to their location and help them. This isn't your fault Aizawa it was the villains who did this to them. So if you want to blame someone blame them said Present Mic who was trying to keep Aizawa from taking the blame on himself. You right Mic I will find those bastard and I made sure they are lock up for the rest of their life said Aizawa who had a determine face. As munch as it pains me I have to do this to Kaminari as well. I understand Aizawa I wouldn't try to stop you when come to that said Present Mic who agree with long time friend.

* * *

It was Morning and the Vanguard Action Squad was getting ready to move. It everybody ready to go said Dabi. Yes/Yes sir. Alright then let get in the truck. As they all got in the truck they were getting ready for the next fight. Hey Compress how is Twice said Toga who was worrying for her friend. He still need to rest to fulling recover said who could tell that Toga was still worrying. I hope he get better soon. I want to thank him for saving me said Toga with a smile. After an hour of driving Spinner stop at a gas station to refill and to get some food. Toga/ Kaminari you two go inside to pay for the gas and get what we need as well ordered Dabi. Okay said both Toga and Kaminari. The two put on disguise so they won't get caught. Kaminari put on a hat and glasses. Toga put on a hoodie and took out the hairpin to make here hair long. Good thing That Compress had this stuff otherwise thing would had got bad. After a while they came out with some water bottles ,snacks and First aid supply. This should last us for a while said Kaminari with a smile. Alright let get out of here said Dabi, but before they could leave a fur tail Wrapped around Kaminari .

Look like we have some company said Kaminari who release a small electricity making the furry tail release him. The Vanguard Action Squad turn to see three people. Five against three this is going to be easy said spinner taking out his sword. Hey it Five against four not three said a voice. Who said that was it a ghost said Toga with a scary look on her face. I not a ghost dammit I invisible said Hagakure who was getting annoyed Calm down Hagakure said Ojiro who was trying to calm his invisible friend. List up villain we give you one chance to surrender and you won't get hurt said Ojiro who was warning the villains. Dabi just lifted both middle finger. So that your answer Huh we take you in the hard way then said Yugo. Oh man this going to get dangerous said Mineta who was acting like his coward self. Focus Mineta this is no time to be scared said Hagakure. You villains will pay for what you did to our friends said Ojiro who was getting in a fighting position. Don't worry you be joining them soon said Dabi releasing some fire on his hand. The villain are about to started their fight and this one is going to be tougher than before.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Complete**

 **Chapter 6 Coming Soon**

 **Until Next Time**


	7. Second Round

**Chapter 6 is here**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Gas station location**

The Vanguard Action Squad began their fight against the young heroes. Kaminari covering his fist in electric to fight off Ojiro,but Ojiro was too fast for Kaminari to hit. Comi Kaminari you can do better than that said Ojiro mocky Kaminari. I just warming up said Kaminari who was creating electric ball and throwing them at Ojiro. Ojiro dodge them until Kaminari thrown a electric disk which mange to hit Ojiro. Ojiro was on one knee recovering from the attack. I never knew you were this strong kaminari said Ojiro who was surprise at his former classmate/friend. I learn to control my quirk at a very young age said Kaminari. Who charge at Ojiro with electric punch knocking Ojiro off his feet. As Ojiro was getting up he uses his tail to bind Kaminari and star punch him and thrown him with his tail. Well you weren't the only one. I was taught martial Arts at a very young said Ojiro. I going use them to take you down.

Dabi opponent was giving him a hard time since Yugo attacks were long range. Dabi couldn't get closer to strike him. You are the most annoying person said Dabi who was clearly not happy. I could say the same for you villian you must be one of those guy who was raised in the street said Yugo who was trying to provoke Dabi. You little worm you have no ideas what my life's was like. Remembering his past and cruelty that he live thought Dabi was determined to finish off his opponent. I GONNA BURN YOU TO UNTIL YOU'RE NOTHING BUT ASHES.

Toga fight with Hagakure was a bit tough since she could see her. She was having a hard time fighting her. Hey where are you are said Toga who was looking around for the invisible girl. I right here said Hagakure sending a punch towards Toga face knocking her off her feet. Hey that hurt said Toga who was rubbing her cheeks. If that hurt it going to keep hurting said Hagakure who sent another punch toward Toga stomach. Knock it off said Toga swinging her knife toward the direction where she think Hagakure is. I right behind you little girl. Realizing to late Toga was kick hard knocking her off her feet. Now to finish you off said Hagakure.

Stay back don't get any closer to me said Mineta who was throwing sticky ball toward spinner. Don't worry little boy this will only hurt for a bit said spinner gridding. No please leave me alone said Mineta who was trying to run away but spinner block his path. Heh you call yourself a hero you're an embarrassment to the word hero said Spinner who was about to strike Mineta. As he was about to strike Mineta he felt like his sword was stuck on something. Hey why can't I move my swords. That because You felt into my trapped said Mineta who was smiling. WHAT Spinner look to see that he was stepping on a sticky puddle. When did you. It was when I was throwing you those sticky ball and you didn't even notice. Mineta was now laughing at Spinner. Which only made Spinner mad. You little piece of…. You think you can laugh at me and get away with it. When I get loose I gonna rip your …. head off and stick my sword up your...You hear me. Yeah yeah until that happen I be waiting. Now than if you excuse me I going to go watch a girl fight later. Not only is this kid annoying he also a pervert. I going to broke his little body when I get free.

 **Another part of the city**

All for One, Tomura and Kurogirl are face off against UA top three student. I must say you're a tough opponent just like All might said All For One. Thanks for compliment All for One. So does that mean I be the one to take you down said Mirio. Don't flatter yourself you still have a long way before you can't even beat me boy. You shouldn't underestimate me because that what lead to your defeat said Mirio. Don't reminded me that a mistake that I won't repeat again said All For One.

You're a nuisance I will end you said Tomura who was trying to Decay Tamaki. You're welcome to try villains. You fail just your Master and Comrade. We won't be defeat by you or anyone else said Tomura. Who was determined to defeat the young hero.

Your quirk is pretty cool mister said Nejire who was impress with Kurogirl quirk. You're A strange girl said Kurogirl who was surprise at the young hero. I just find anything interesting that all said Nejire with a smile. Well let see if you find it interesting once you laying on the floor half dead.

 **Bakugo Squad Team**

Take this you monster explosive fist shouted Bakugo who taking down a giant Nomus who was the toughest of all the Nomus that Bakugo has face. The Nomus stop the attack with it fist. Creating a big shock wave that send Bakugo flying. AHH shouted Bakugo in pain. Bakugo are you alright said Kirishima who ran to his friend to see if he was okay. Don't worry about me focus on the Enemy in front of you said Bakugo. Let retreat for now and wait until reinforcement come said Kirishima. He right Bakugo this Nomus is too strong for us to defeat said Sero. Yeah we end up dead so let get out of here said Mina who also wanted to retreat. You guys are a bunch wimps. What kind of heroes runaway from a fight. We volunteer to stop this villains from destroy the city and you guys want to run away. You guys can go if you want. I going to stay and continue fighting said Bakugo who was backing down no matter how hopeless the situation was. You know something you right said Kirishima. I was so scary that I forgot why I was here. I stick with you until the very end Bro. Beside it not manly for a man to run away said Kirishima with a smile. If you guys are staying so will I said Sero who also going to stick with his two Bros. Well I might as well join you guys. I don't want to run away alone said Mina with a smile. Hm fine just don't get in my way okay said Bakugo who was glad his friend decide to stay. Alright guys let do this shouted Bakugo. YEAH everyone shouted. Bakugoo throw the first punch at the Nomus. Explosive Fist. The Nomus growl in pain and try to attack Bakugo, but Kirishima came to the rescue using his Quirk to block the attack. Kirishima shield Bakugo long enough for Sero to wrap the Nomus in his tape. Now Mina go for it shout Sero. Right leave it me said Mina. Acid Shot shouted Mina throwing Acid bullet towards the Nomus. The Nomus fell on it knee and starting to get weaker. It time to end this once and for all said Bakugo. Who was preparing his finish move. HOWITZER IMPACT.

Striking the Nomus with his attack the Nomus growling so loud that it could be hear thought the block it was in. The attack was so strong that it creating a giant shocking destroying the surrounding area. Woah good thing you create that giant acid wall otherwise we would have been caught in the explosion said Kirishima. I just glad I was able to make that wall of acid in time said Mina who was out of breath. Well I glad that we all save said Sero who had a huge grin on his face. If you guys are done we can focus on finding the league of villains said Bakugo who despised defeating the Nomus was still determine to fight the league of villains. Whoa hold on sec Bakugo you need to rest that massive attack must of drain your stamina said Kirishima who was worrying about his friend. This was nothing beside we still have criminal to arrest and a former classmate to take down said Bakugo. We do that but right now you're in no condition to keep fighting said Mina. Yeah she right if you don't rest you be defeated easily or worse you be killed said Sero.

I don't care I take that risk I want to make Kaminari pay for his betrayal. I never consider him a friend before because he was annoying, but after awhile I Started to accept him as a friend Everybody was surprise at what Bakugo said. They never thought that Bakugo had a soft spot. That why I want to find him and ask him directly why he betrayal. What reason did he had to pretend to be our friend. Did the friendship and bond that all of Class 1-A mean anything to him said Bakugo who was now clenching his fist. That why I won't rest until I get the answer from him. Everyone stay silence until Kirishima broke the silent. Bakugo I also wanted to know why he did and I stick by you to find out said Kirishima with a smile. Me too said Sero. Me three said Mina. Well Bakugo look like you're not alone said Kirishima with a smile. Bakugo just smile that he had such good friends.

 **Midoriya Team**

Midoriya,Todoroki and Momo were finishing off some Nomus when they hear a shouted. They ran to the direction of the scream. When they got there they saw family of three surrounded by two Nomus. Someone please us shouted the woman. We have to help them said Momo. We will Momo we just need to find a way to distract them said Todoroki. Wait guys there something wrap around those Nomus said Midoriya. What do you mean Midoriya said Momo who was confuse as what Midoriya was talk about. Those Nomus have bomb attached to them. Damn it what do we do then said Todoroki said clenching his fist. We need to get them away from them said Midoriya. How do we do that without alerting them said Momo. I make some noise to lure them away from the family Once they are far away you two get the family and get outta of there before they spot you. Not a bad plan Midoriya said Todoroki with a small smile. Really thanks Todoroki said Midoriya who flatter by Todoroki words. Okay Midoriya stay focus don't let some simply comment distract you. Oh okay sorry said Midoriya who was a little embarrassed. Midoriya pick up a can and throw it in direction of where the Nomus were. The Nomus hear the noise and went to check it out. Now our chance said Todoroki. Both Momo and Todoroki headed to where the family were. The family were scared when they saw Momo and Todoroki. It okay we here to help said Momo who was trying insure them that they were heroes. Thank you said the woman. Todoroki pick up one of the kids and the Mom pick up the other. When they were in a safe distance Todoroki put the kid down. The police should arrive soon so wait for them here said Momo giving the two kids and woman a smile. Thank very much said the woman bowing. The kids did the same thing as well. WE heroes it what we do said Todoroki giving them a small smile. Now let go help Midoriya said Todoroki. Momo nodded and they headed to where Midoriya was.

Midoriya lend the Nomus to an abandoned parking lot. Okay this should be far enough said Midoriya ready to fight the Nomus. The two Nomus charge at Midoriya. Midoriya easily dodge their attacks. Detroit smash shouted Midoriya striking one of the Nomus sending it flying. One down one to go said Midoriya preparing another Detroit smash. As Midoriya was preparing another Detroit smash the Nomus suddenly started changing. What is happening said Midoriya who was confuse at what he was seeing The Nomus decrease in side become almost the same size as midoriya. It doesn't matter if you change in size I still going to smash you said Midoriya. Detro- suddenly Midoriya was cut off when the Nomus disappear. Huh? Where it go said Midoriya who was looking around for the Nomus. All of sudden the Nomus appear behind Midoriya, Realizing too late. The Nomus punches Midoriya sending him flying and hitting the floor hard. Midoriya shouting in pain. When did it get behind me. He decreasing in size but increasing in speed. Look like this is going to be harder than I thought said Midoriya. Look like I going to have to increase my speed as well said Midoriya. Midoriya was charing up his speed up to twenty-five percent. Here goes nothing Midoriya run to the Nomus preparing another Attack MANCHESTER SMASH shouted Midoriya slamming foot on too the Nomus. The Nomus caught Midoriya attack which shock Midoriya. Damn this Nomus is stronger than I thought said Midoriya who realize that his attack had no effect on the Nomus. The Nomus slam Midoriya to the floor. Midoriya cry in pain as the force of the slam was strong. The Nomus slam him once again only with a much stronger force. Midoriya cough blood and was badly injury. Just as the Nomus was about finish him off Ice bullets came towards the Nomus. The Nomus threw Midoriya aside and block the ice attacks. Hey Midoriya are you okay said Momo who ran to his side to help him get to safety. Momo are the. Yes the family is safe said Momo smiling. I see I glad to hear that said Midoriya giving a small smile.

Meanwhile Todoroki was fight the Nomus. ICE FIST shouted Todoroki as he was running towards the Nomus. The Nomus it arm as a shield to block Todoroki attack. Damn it body it as hard as steel said Todoroki. The Nomus try to grab Todoroki but Todoroki mange to make a ice wall to the Nomus in it track. That should give me enough time to go check on Momo and Midoriya. Todoroki ran to where Momo and Midoriya were hiding. Hey Midoriya are you okay said Todoroki. Yes I fine ,but we have to find a way to take down that Nomus. I know but that Nomus it too strong how are we going to beat said Todoroki putting a hand on his chin. Hey guy I may have come up with a plan it risking ,but it might work said Momo. Are you certain it work said Midoriya who was a little concern. Yes positive it will work. All right Momo we trust you said Todoroki. As Momo was explain her plan They suddenly heard a noise. It was coming behind the ice wall. Damn it won't be long before it destroy the ice wall said Midoriya. Focus on the plan Midoriya don't let anything distract you said Todoroki. Oh right sorry said Midoriya. As Momo finish explain her plan. The Nomus finally got through the ice wall. It did not look happy.

Oh right here goes wish me luck guys said Momo before stepping out of the hiding places. Hey ugly I over here said Momo who was sticking out her tongue. The Nomus ran towards her at super speed. Alright Midoriya get ready to attack. Right said Midoriya. As the Nomus got closer . Momo was starting to get scare. Hurry up guys it getting closer. The Nomus was in front of Momo and was getting ready to attack. When both Midoriya and Todoroki jump out from the hiding place. Both combining their attacks together. FIRE MIAMI SMASH. As the Nomus was strike by the combines attack it growl in pain. As it burn to ashes. We did it said Midoriya. Todoroki gave a small smile. Hooray guys YEAH said Momo as she was jumping in joy. It all thank to your brilliant plan Momo without it we all be done for said Todoroki who gave Momo a thumbs up. Tha- Thanks Todoroki said Momo who was blushing. The moment was interrupted by the ring of the of Momo. Momo answer it the phone call. Hello said Momo talking to the person on the other side of the phone.

Hello Momo it me Uraraka. Uraraka are you okay I heard you and the other were in critical condition. Don't worry we fine now doctor mange to stop the just need to rest for a couple of day to fully recover said Uraraka. I glad to hear that said Momo with a smile. Hey guy it Uraraka she and other will okay. They just need to rest. Really that great said Midoriya was happy that his friends were okay. That the best new we heard all day said Todoroki. Hey Uraraka both Todoroki and Midoriya are happy that you guys are okay. Really it happy said Uraraka who was blushing. Let put that aside said Momo who suddenly got seriously. How dangerous are the villians said Momo. Well the two that I fought weren't too strong, but they were dangerous. The two that Tsuyu fought were tough and dangerous. The guy who had lots of patches was pretty strong. As well as Kaminari he was very strong and Dangerous. If you guys come face to face with him don't hesitate because he not the person who we thought we knew said Uraraka who was sad. Yes we understand Uraraka you just rest and we take care of Kaminari said Momo. Be Careful guys said Uraraka. We will said Momo and she hang up the phone. Listen up guys Uraraka just gave me some intel on the enemy. As least two of the league of villain are strong and dangerous. The villians with lot of stitch and Kamiari. Be on guard when we come face to face said Momo. Don't worry we be ready said Todoroki clenching his fist. We take them down no matter what said Midoriya. As the three young heroes leave they knew the fight was about to get dangerous.

 **Tomura Team**

All For One study Mirio quirk and mange figure out where the young hero will pop up. There you're SPRINGLIKE LIMBS SAID All For One who notice that Mirio was behind him. How did you known said Mirio coughing blood. It call using your six scenes boy I don't have to see you to hear you. Damn this guy is to strong said Mirio who was still cough up blood. What wrong boy where your smile now said All For One mockly the young hero. Oh Don't worry I be smiling once I defeat you said Mirio despite being was still determined to beat the villain. Mirio quickly disappear into the ground. All For One look around for the young heroes, but couldn't find him. Realizing too late that the young heroes came from below him. Mirio punch All for One in the Chin cracking his mask. Hehe look like I didn't underestimate said All For One who was impress by the young hero attack. Don't think just because your sneak attack me and mange to crack my mask a little doesn't mean anything said All For One. Mirio use his quirk to disappear once despite being injured. Foolish boy it useless said All for One. As All For One prepare his final attack. Mirio jump from the floor to deliver a punch, but suddenly feel pain from his injuries. Damn it not now said Mirio. It over ULTIMATE COMBINATION said All for One striking the young hero. Miro cough up even more blood and fell in defeat.

Tamaki saw that his friend was laying on the floor not moving. MIRIA shouted Tamaki. Don't look away brat said Tomura who use his five finger and decay Tamaki clam hand. AHHH shouted Tomura in pain. Tomura then clench his fist and punch Tamaki in the face. Knocking the young hero.

Nejire was the last one standing knowing she had no chance of winning she ultimaling surrender. Surrendering wise choice, but We won't take any chance. Spearlike bone said All For One as strike Nejire badly injure her. Let get going before anymore heroes appear. Yes Master/Sir. The villain disappear leaving the three young heroes to die.

 **Gas Station**

Kaminari was trap in Ojira tail unable to escape. Ojiro kelp sent multiple punching to Kaminari. Kaminari try to release an electric attack, but was unable to since Ojiro use his Tail to squeeze Kaminari. I won't let you use quirk Kaminari said Ojiro. I don't need my hands to use my quirk. Suddenly Kaminari body was surrounded by eletricing. The electing spread to ojiro since he was still holding Kaminari. Ahhh shouted Ojiro who try to stay strong. Come Ojiro you got let go soon or later otherwise you end fry said Kaminari smirking. Damn you Kaminari I can't believe you won't do this to a friend. Friend don't make me laugh Ojiro I never consider you friend. BUT WE DID WE SAW YOU AS ONE OF US AND YOU GO AND STAB US IN THE BACK shouted Ojiro who always seem so calm. Shut Up said Kaminari who increase his electing making Ojiro release him. Damn you now only do you betray us but you hid from us that you can control your quirk well said Ojiro who was more mad than ever. Oh this is nothing said Kaminari who was generating his eletricing in to a sword. THUNDERSLASH shout Kaminari as he try to slash Ojiro, but luckily Ojiro dodge it. The two duel as they landed multiple hits on each other. You could have been a great hero but you thrown it all away said Ojiro who was out of breath. I rather be a villain than be surrounded by fakes who only care about fame and money. What are you talking about said Ojiro. You know full well what I talking about said Kaminari. All the heroes of today only become heroes so they could be famous and gain money. That not true said Ojiro. Come on don't denied it Ojiro you know it true said Kaminari. There no point in convincing you said Kaminari who was getting ready to launch his final attack. Ojiro also was getting ready his final attack. Both boy ran towards each other sending a punch to each other face. Both cough up blood before hitting the floor hard and both were knock out unconscious.

Dabi was strike twice by yugo laser beam. Damn it this guy is real pain in the neck said Dabi holding his injury hand. It over villian said Yugo who was preparing to finish off Dabi. Dabi just gave a evil smirk the kind of smirk an insane person will give when they bout to do something crazy You forgetting that we're in a gas station and I have a fire quirk combine it will gas and what does that create said Dabi who laughing like a maniac. Oh no I have to stop this guy before it too late said Yugo. Dabi sent fire toward the gas tank causing it explode. Everyone notice this and try to get away. Oh no we gotta get outta here said Mineta who was drooling while watching the girl fight. That what you think you little twerp said spinner punching Mineta in the stomach. Ow that hurts said Mineta who was on his knee holding stomach. Oh Shut up I didn't even hit you that hard said Spinner. Hey guys we to leave before we end up dead said Hagakure. You're not going anywhere said Toga who after struggle to slash Hagakure finally got the chance. AHH shouted Hagakure who was holding her stomach. Goodbye ghost girl it fun while it lasted.

Dabi find Denki unconscious and put his hand over his shoulder to get him to safety Compress get out of the truck before it explode shouted Dabi. Yes right said Compress who quickly jump off the truck. After the Vanguard action squad, as well the young heroes were back together they ran off before the gas station explode.

That was a close one said Toga was happy. Yeah I thought we were goner said spinner putting his sword away. We're outta of the wood yet said Dabi who was still holding Denki. Dabi is right still need to reunite with the other said Compress. Hey before we headed out might putting Denki in a marble so he could rest said Dabi. Sure thing said . Who put his hand on Denki and use his Quirk Compress, within second Denki disappear and was store in a marble. There now both Denki and Twice are safe said who put the marble in his coat pocket. Good now let get outta of here said Dabi. Due to losing their truck the villain now needed to walk to find a new vehicle.

I thought we done for said Mineta with comedy tear dropping from his eyes. Yeah I thought so too said Yugo was happy to still be alive. Okiro are you okay please wake up said Hagakure who on her kneel next Ojiro. Calm down Hagakure I sure he okay he just unconscious said Yugo trying to calm his invisible friend. Hagakure was silent and didn't anything.I call ambulance and tell them where we are said Yugo. Man this insane how we support to stop those villain said Yugo in his mind

After walking for four hours the vanguard action squad arrive in a large underground parking to get themself a new vehicle. Everyone look for a car said Dabi. Every villain spread out to look for a vechie, but the parking lot was complete empty. There cars here Dabi said Toga. Keep searching said Dabi. Hey Compress let Denki out we might need his help finding one said Dabi. Compress took out out the marble that had Denki and release him. Where am I said Denki who was gaining conscious. We in a underground parking lot said Dabi. I see so we looking for a new car Huh. We hoping you could help us look for one said Mr. Compress. Sure just give me a second said Denki who holding his head. Before we look for one can I have some water said Denki. Sure here said Mr. Compress take out a marble that had a water bottle. Thanks said Denki with a weak smile. After a while Denki was getting ready to look for a car. Denki took out a device that look like a compass. This way said Denki walking to the direction, and the rest of Vanguard action squad follow him. After walking for five minutes they find a van . Well it better nothing I suppose said Dabi who didn't seem to happy. Well let get moving before anyone comes said Mr. Compress. Just as they were about to enter the vehicle a swarm of bugs surround them. Ahhh shouted Toga when she saw the bugs. AH gross bugs said Spinner. Great just what we needed said Dabi who very annoyed. Don't worry you guys this guy not a real threat said Denki, but the other three are . The Vanguard Action squad saw four figure who were approaching them. Took a while to find you guys, but thanks to Jiro we find you said Shouji. We found four villains and a traitor said Sato. Good to see you too big lips said Denki mockly his former friend. Jiro didn't say anything just stood there quietly. Koda was hiding behind Shoji. Before they find spiner was swinging his word like crazy. Get those bugs away from me said Spinner. Stop you fool you hit us said Compress. Accienly Spinner swung his word so hard that it fly off his hand spinning that it hit the close pillars. The roof of the underground parking began to crumble. Rock began to fall everywhere. Damn it Spinner look what you did said Dabi who angry. Hey I trying to get rid of this bugs. Now ot the time to argue we need to get out of here said Mr Compress. As the rock continue to falling everyone as dodging the rock they got separated from each other. A big chunk of rock suddenly fall separating the heroes and the villian. Oh no guy Denki is trapped on the other side of the parking lot said Toga. We have a bigger problem right now said Dabi who looking at the three figure behind them. Hey where Jiro said Koda. She must be trap on the other side with, oh no we need to get her out said Sato We will we just have to take care of this villains said Shoji.

Meanwhile on the other side of the parking lot. Great just great I trap here. There must be a way out. Suddenly a punch was send towards Denki face knocking him out. Ow! That hurts said Denki. Denki look up to see who punch him as saw none othan Jiro. Denki could see that Jiro eyes were the type that a scary person would give when they about to something commit murder. Denki was scary to death of Jiro eyes. Jiro open her mouth to say something. Hello Kaminari we need to talk.

 **Chapter 6 Complete**

 **Chapter 7 Coming Soon**

 **Until Next Time**


	8. Fractured Heart

**Underground parking lot**

I got to admit Jirou that hurt said Kaminari with a small smile. Jirou just stood there not even caring if Kaminari praise her. Jirou was about to punch Kaminari again, but he stop it. You got me off guard, but not this time said Kaminari sending a small spark towards Jirou. The spark wasn't strong but it was enough to make Jirou growl in pain. What wrong not going finish me off said Jirou giving Kaminati a glare. There no need for me to do that said Kaminari. Why it because you think I weak said Jirou who was still giving Kaminari an angry glare. No it not that it because I trying save up oxygen I don't want waste it on fighting you said Kaminari. Tch I guess I got agree with you there said Jirou. Both were sitting on the ground separate from each other not even looking at each other. After five minutes Jirou finally broke the silent. How long were you a villain said Jirou in a quiet voice. Hm said Kaminari looking at Jirou. 'I said how long have you been a villain". How long? Huh said Kaminari closing his eyes. I been one for ten years said Kaminari with a small smile. Jirou was shock(no pun intended) at what she heard. If you were a villain all this time why did you pretend to be a hero all this time said Jirou who was clenching her fist.

That a pretty stupid question Jirou said Kaminari who now had a serious face. Just ask the question said Jirou who look like she was about cry. I pretended to be a hero so I can find out your weakness said Kaminari. It that said Jirou. Well it was to also know why you and rest wanted to become heroes said Kaminari. Jirou look at Kaminari with a Surprise expression. What are you trying to say Kaminari said Jirou who wanted to know why he want to know everyone reason for being heroes. To see if real heroes can still existed or if fakes will continue to exist said Kaminari who look more serious than Jirous has ever seen him before. Real, Fakes what are you talking about said Jirou. Kaminar just look at Jirou and began to speak. I guess I could tell you since it look like we not getting out here any time soon.

* * *

 **Other side of the parking lot**

Dabi was not having as much trouble with Shoji than when he fought Tokoyami and Yugo. Com on you arm freak it all you got said Dabi with a smirk. Don't get too cocky Villians I won't be taken down that easily said Shoji. Then show me what you got said Dabi sending a wave of flames towards Shoji. Shoji mange to Dodge the attack. Using his arms to try to grab Dabi. Dabi surrounded his body with flames causing Shoji to stop before he got burn. Dabi took this opportunity to flame punch Shoji in the stomach. Shoji cry in pain to being burned. Damn it that hurts said Shoji who was holding his stomach . There more where that came from said Dabi with a evil smirk.

You're strong kid said Spinner who attack Sato with his sword. I never thought that a villain would said that said Sato who was preventing the sword from striking him in the face. You're strong, but that doesn't mean that you will win said spinner jump back. Putting away his sword. Spinner took out dagger. Let see if you can stop this dagger like you did with my sword. Spinner started throwing the dagger at Sato. Sato mange to dodge two out of five dagger. Ow that hurts said Sato pulling out the dagger from his leg and arm. Blood splatter out as Sato remove the daggers. Damn this villain show no mercy. Look like I gonna eat some sugar if I going to defeat him. Sato pull out a twinkle out of his costume pocket and began eating it. What the hell is this kid doing said Spinner all confuse. Suddenly Sato muscle grew a little. Sato charge at Spinner. Hm really headon attack said Spinner. Fine I do it as well. Spinner also charge at Sato ready to punch him. Their fist collided, but Sato punch was stronger that he broke Spinner hand. Ahh what the hell. This kid strength increase was it because of the twinkle he ate. Could his quirk have something to do with the food eats. It doesn't matter I break every bone in this boy body.

This child is a coward. I surprise he even a hero said Compress. Yeah I bet even his blood is gross. It still be fun to cut him said Toga holding her knife. Aw man why are they gang up on me it not fair said Koda who cringing in fear. This shouldn't take too long said Toga laughing like crazy person.

* * *

 **In the city**

Team Midoriya arrive to the scene where The big three were. Munch to Midoriya shock he saw the three strongest young heroes lying unconscious on the floor. What happen here as Midoriya ran toward the heroes. Oh no Mirio, Tomaki, and Nejire. Hey Midoriya what wrong said Momo who have follow Midoriya after ran off. Oh my gosh what happen to them said Momo who had both hand covering her mouth. No it can't be said Momo who was on the verge of crying. Hey guy what wrong said Todoroki who also follow Momo. Damn did Kaminari and his team did this said Todoroki. No it wasn't him . Mirio you're alive said Midoriya who was happy. He barely said Mirio in a weak tone. Tell us who did this to you said Momo. It was All cought cought For One said Mirio.

All for One all three heroes said. They were fright by the name itself. They remember seeing him during the time when all three decide to rescue Bakugo. Although they didn't confront him. His present itself was enough to put fear into them. All For One did this said Midoriya despite being scared he was angry on the inside. All For One had hurt Mirio who he consider a friend. Momo call an ambulance quick said Todoroki. Right as Momo began dialing. The other two heroes began to speak. You three be careful said Tamaki. The other two who were will All For One were strong as well said Nejire. We will be thank for the inform. After five minutes the ambulance arrive to pick up the big three. Everyone was quiet. They knew from the very beginning that this would be dangerous. They knew that once they accepted this mission that there was no turning back. How long does this have to go on said Midoriya said clenching his fist. Both Momo and Todoroki look at Midoriya with concern, but they knew that they felt the same way. They want for all this to ended. The only way for all this to end it for us to catch Every villain that were responsible for all this said Midoriya. I swear I defeat every single one of them said Midoriya. That what you think said a voice. The three heroes turn around to see Monoma and two other Class 1-B students Itsuko and Kaibara. Oh great not this guys said Todoroki. How it going 1-A loser said Monoma with a smirk. What are you guys doing here said Momo who wasn't happy to see them. We came to investigate the area because we were near the area said Itsuko. Look like there was big fight here and the big three lose said Kaibara. Of course they lose they weakling.

They support to be the top three student of UA, but they end up being a disappointment said Monoma with smirk. Shut up Monama said Midoriya who ready to strike copy hero. They did their best to stop All For One and even if they lost the battle at least they did their best said Midoriya who was defending his friends. Their best hahahaha don't make laugh they were defeat and now look at them they going to the hospital to join the rest of class 1-A. Which reminds me wasn't one of your classmates the traitor of UA. I alway thought that you guy were not capable of betray each other, but after your classmate what was his name ah yes Kaminari betray you. I realize that maybe he wasn't fit to be hero.

Midoriya was holding his anger, but after mentioning Kaminari he wanted to punch the copy hero. Just as he was about to attack Monoma. A slap was sent towards Monoma face. Everyone was shock at what happen.

That enough Monoma said Itsuko who a serious face. What the hell Itsuko what was that for. That for being a jerk. Don't you think they went to enough pain for you to mention their former classmate. Stop acting like a child and act more like your age. If you can't do that then its you who not fit to be a hero. Monoma eyes widen as he was shock to heard those words especially coming from his own classmates. Tch whatever said Monoma as he walk away. Sorry for Monomo said Itsuko bowing . It must be tough for you guys to know that one of your friend was a traitor said Kaibara. We would have felt the same if someone from our class was a traitor too said Itsuko. It okay guys at least you guys understand our pain said Todoroki. Well if there anything you guys need we be glad to help you out anyway we can said Itsuki. Thank you Itsuki said Momo bowing. Well we better get going said Itsuko. See ya guys later said Kaibara. Midoriya was quiet the whole time and didn't say anything. Finally Todoroki spoke up. Look Midoriya I know you upset, but right now you need to focus. I know how you feel about what Monomo said about Kaminari, despite not talking to him. I alway saw him as the person who always make us laugh. The person who kept us united and no matter what he was friend to us all. Even after his betrayal I know deep down I still consider him a friend. Todoroki said Midoriya as he look at him. Midoriya just smile knowing he wasn't the only one who still consider Kaminari a friend. Yeah I with you guys said Momo. I also consider him a friend I help you guy rescue him from the darkness. Midoriya smile and also determine to save his former Classmate/Friend from the darkness. All right guys let go save Kaminari. Right said both Todoroki and Momo. The three heroes headed out to rescue Kaminari from the darkness.

* * *

 **Underground Parking Lot**

Koda was lying on the floor with multiple cuts around his body. Pathic this brat was not even a challenge even I could defeat him said Compress. I won't even bother taking his blood. He such a wimp that he never make it as a hero said Toga with a evil gin. Come on young Toga let go help Spinner. Yes sir said Toga putting away her knife.

Spinner figure out that the young hero strength goes back to normal after three minutes. So that his weakness if he doesn't have any sugaring food he can't increase his strength. So al I had to do its stop him from eating any snack with sugar and he just have his regular strength he said Spinner hiding a knife behind his back. Sato was breathy hard knowing that has use up a lot of his strength, but wasn't going to stop. He need to stop the villain no matter how tired or injury he got. He was determined to take down the villain. This is my last twink. I better make it count. As Sato was about eat the twink. A knife was sent his way knocking the twink out of his hands and into the ground. Huh what just happen said Sato looking confused. I just took out the source of my problem that all said Spinner who had a smirk on his face. Without any sugar your strength doesn't increase and without it you just an avenge little boy said Spinner. You think I need sugar to take you down said Sato ready to fight Spinner.. You forgetting one thing little boy. I a villain and illian don't fight fair said Spinner. Sato was confuse at what Spinner was saying. Suddenly Saso felt something on his back it was painful and felt like something has struck him from behind He turn around to see Toga who was standing behind him smirking. What! Before he could react he was punch by Spinner. Then Compress came out of nowhere and kick Sato. The young hero was surrounded the three villains and knew he couldn't win. Sato knew this was the end. Spinner just grin and punch Sato knocking him unconscious.

Shoji saw what happen and was shock to see that his friend were bear badly. He knew that he wasn't the only left. He thought to himself that Jiro was still fighting Kaminar, but at the same time felt that Kaminari might have taken her down. Damn this villain they are worst people they have ever meet. It bad enough Kaminari betray them, but now his team were being taken down with no mercy. You Bastard are nothing, but heartless monster said Shoujo looking straight at Dabi. Monster we may be villains but we no monster said Dabi who suddenly had the an insan look on face. You stupid Heros have no idea what our life have been like. You think we were born to be villian. No we choose this path because we realize that all of society has been broken for a long time. We decided to fix it in our way said Dabi who had his fist cover in fire. You call me and my friends monster hehehehehe. You have no idea what a monster really is said Dabi who punch Shoji with his fire fist. After multiple punch Shoji was lying on the ground badly bruise and burn all over his body. The three villains saw that Dabi fist were covered in blood and didn't say anything about. Dabi took a deep breath and start to speak. Now let find a way to get Kaminari out of there.

* * *

 **Other Side of Underground Parking**

Jirou listen to Kaminari story on his reason for becoming a villain and why he saw the heroes of today as fakes. Kaminari I never knew you went through all that. Why didn't you tell us. I didn't tell you guy anything because you guys wouldn't had understand said Kaminari who look like he was about to cry. Yes we would- before she could finish she was harshly interrupted. YOU DON'T HAVE SIBLING JIRO SO WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT LOSING SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO YOU. It was silent for a moment after a min Jirou broke the silent. You're wrong Kaminari I do understand. Kaminari turn to see Jirou. I did lose someone. Jirou stood up and continue not to make eye contact. Huh said Kaminari confuse at what Jirou said. I lose a friend who despite making fun of him I always saw him as a friend. I always thought that he was very nice, friendly guy. I even thought he was cute. Suddenly Jirou clench her fist and turn around to strike Kaminari. Kaminari felt to the ground cough off blood. Kaminari try to get up,but Jirou punch him again. Jirou got on top of Kaminari and grab him by his collar of his shirt. I lost a friend who would always flirt with all the girl and despite hanging out with a pervert he himself wasn't al that perverted. I lost a friend who make me laugh whenever he fry his brain and make that face. As she went on. She realize that her fist were covered in blood. She was shock at what she had done. Kaminari was knock unconscious.

Damn it Jirou said as she took out a first aid kit from her backpack. Five min pass and Kaminari regain conscious. He realize he was cover in bandages. E turn to where was and realize it was her who banadage him up. Why did she do it she could have put me in handcuff, but instead decide to nurse me to heath. As Kaminari stand up and walk towards Jiro. He was about to say something when Jiro came toward him hugging him. Kaminar was surprise at her action, but was happy to finally be hugging the girl that he fell in love with. Jiro lok to see Kaminari in the eyes and so did Kaminari. As they continue to stare at each other. They slowly move their closer and kiss. They wish the kiss could last lost forever, but both knew it was impossible. As they stop the kiss. They knew this was goodbye. I love you Kaminat. I love you too Jiro. Hope one day path can cross one day and can finally be together. Jirou smile hpe for that day to come soon. You know what to do Jirou nodded.

A couple min later the rock that separate the villains from each other melted. The rest of Vanguard action squad saw that the young female heroes was unconscious. Look like you finish here said Compress. Yes she was tough, but manage to beat her said Kaminari. All right then let go said Dabi. After the vanguard action squad left the underground parking lot. A few min later Dabi receive a call it was from Tomura. Yes Tomura Hm Okay We be there soon bye. After ending the call. Dabi told the other that Tomura and the other will be at the airport waiting for them. Alright then let go. After walking for two hours. The Vanguard Action Squad rest before continue to their destination. Can we steal a car said Spinner who was tired of walking. We can't there no cars around here we just have to endure a little while long said Dabi. Damn it said Spinner angrly. Let get moving said Dabi.

Before they could headed out Three people stood in their way. Hello Kaminari said Eraserhead. Kaminari just stay silent not saying a word to his former sensei. Seem he giving you the cold should said Midnight. The kid is just showing his real personality that all said Present Mic. Compress take Spinner with you and get outta her. Huh why said Compress. Spinner injured and will be defeated easily. Hey said Spinner who heard what Kaminari had said. Are you sure said Compress. Just do what are told said Dabi. Very well said Compress putting a hand on Spinner shoulder and Compress him into a marble. As Compress try to leave Eraserhead try to stop him. You're not going anywhere as Eraser prepare to Compress. Suddenly out nowhere a light bolt is send towards Eraserhead hitting the hero and knocking him off the air. I see that you're able to control your quirk quite well said Eraserhead who wasn't all that surprise. That was just for show said Kaminari. Kaminar began to focus his quirk to create a sword. Hope you ready Sensei oops! I mean Eraserhead. I about to show you what I can really do. As the battle between Teach and Student Begin. So does the battle between the other two pro heroes and two remaining member of the Vanguard Action Squad. A fearsome Battle begins.


	9. Student vs Teacher

**Somewhere in the City**

Eraserhead remember a time when everyone in his class took a class picture smiling and laughing. It was the only few time when he actually smile. This was something he would have cherish for the rest of his life. That moment could no longer happen now that he knew that one of his student was traitor. Deep down he was saddened by this. He wish it was all a bad dream and that he would wake up the next day seeing all his student laughing and smiling including Kaminari. He knew that he had no choice but fight his student and bring him in for the crime of release All For One. How long have you being a villian Kaminari. I been one for almost my whole live Eraserhead. Hearing that made Eraserhead not sad but mad that he had a villian in his class prenteng want to be a hero. Kaminari send thunderbolt at Eraserhead. Eraser dooges each attack with easy. Kaminari then send another attack and Eraserhead dodges,but unknown to Eraserhead that was just a distracted for Kaminari to strike him with his lightning sword. Slashing his former teacher across the chest and delivery a punch to the face. Eraserhead was send flying to the ground. Coughing blood Eraserhead knew from the attack that Kaminari was trying to kill him. His student was showing no mercy. Kaminari on the other despite having the advantage he knew was still recovery his other fights . "Damn I can let him know that my injury are slowly me down said Kaminari with a frown". Kaminari start walking towards the location where his former teacher was. As he got there he notice that Eraserhead was gone. Where he go as Kaminari look around for the pro hero. He hear a noise behind him and send lighting ball toward it. After going to check to see if the hero was there. Kaminari realize too late that Eraserhead snuck behind him. Before he could do anything. Eraserhead active his quirk preventing Kaminari from using his quirk. Eraserhead quickly use his cloth to restangle the young boy making it impossible for him to escape. It over Kaminari said Eraserhead with his usual serious expression.

Toga run towards Midnight to slash her,but Midnight it to fast and dodge easily. Hold still you old hag said Toga with a wide smile. Who you calling old hag you little brat. Midnight obivliy didn't take lightly to Toga calling her old Hag. There n one else here that is as old as you said Toga who continue taunting the pro hero. You're going to get a good spanking when I get my hand on you little girl said Midnight who was clearly annoy. Midnight activity her quirk Somnambulist to put the young villian to sleep. That should take care of her said Midnight who smile. That what you think said Toga who had snuck behind the pro heros. What how di-. Before she could finish Midnight had a knife impact into her stomach. Ahh shouted Midnight as she bleed from the stabbing Pulling out the knife from her stomach.. She felt instance pain. That girl how is she still standing after releasing my quirk. You want to know why it didn't work on me said Toga who suddenly appear in front of Midnight. The reason it didn't work it because I'm insane and I guess your quirk doesn't work on the insane said Toga who suddenly pull another knife. Tch this girl may be C-Rank villain, but she extremely dangerous. If I don't take her down I end up dead said Midnight.

Present Mic send multiple soundwave at Dabi. Which Dabi had no trouble dodging. Dabi sent a large wave of blue flames to Present Mic, But Present Mic cancel it with his quirk. I won't be able to take this guy down unless I get at least twenty feet closer to him to burn him. Present Mic saw that the villains was up to something and needed to think fast to take him down. Dabi thrown multiple blue flame ball at Present Mic. Present Mic dodge them all. Dabi then release a huge wave of fire and sent it towards the pro hero. Barely able to dodge the attack. Present Mic could felt the hottest of the attack. It felt like an overcook food that left in the stove. Present had huge burn on both his chest and right arm. He try to ignore the pain, but knew that it was impossible to avoid his burn body. This guy don't hold back at all. Hm Look like I going to fight with my full power.

 **In another part of the city**

Bakugo and his group were fighting off some thugs that were helping the league of villains. You low life thug are no match for us shouted Bakugo who use explosive punches to knock out the thugs. The thug were fright by the young hero and running away. You're not going anywhere said Sero who caught the thug using his Tape quirk. Nice job Sero said Mina who had finish knocking out some thugs with her acid bullets. None of you are getting away said Kirishima who hareden his fist to knock out the remaining thugs. That all of them now we just typed them up and leave them to the police Said Kirishima with a grin. Let not celebrate just yet said Bakugo. We still have some villains left to care of said Bakugo. Everybody agree that there was still some villains to take care of. Before the young heros can head out. One of the thug pull out a injection and inject himself with it. Before the young hero could do anything. The thug transform into a Nomus with horn and hand with long sharp nails and a tail that look like a gun like weapon. The other thug were fright and try to run again, but the Nomus kill them. The four young heroes were shock at what happen. Damn we were to focus on finish the villains that we didn't notice that one of this thug had something hidden in them said Bakugo. Well so munch for waiting for the police said Sero who laughs nervously. We could take him said Kirishima who was confident that they could take down the Nomus. Wait Kirishima we don't know how strong the monster is said Mina who try to stop the red hair hero. Kirishima ignore Mina and charge at the Nomus. As Kirishima activite his quirk to harden his fist. The Nomus use it tail to launch a round ball at the young hero. Heh too easy said Kirishima who grin. As the young hero punch the ball it crack open release a swarm of fly-like Nomus. What the hell said Kirishima said as the swarm surrounded him. Hey get this thing off me said Kirishima who was using his hand to slap the small nomus away. Mina use acid bullet to kill the fly Nomus. While Sero use his tape to grab Kirishima and get him to safety. Are you okay bro said Sero who kneel down to check on his friend. Yeah I fine just some scratches that all said Kirishima. Bakugo then came toward Kirishima and smack him in the head. Ow! What was that for Bakugo said Kirishima rubbing the back of his head. That for being reckless you idiot said Bakugo who mad at his friend reckless attack. I going to take care of this bastard so can move on finding Kaminari said Bakugo prepare his attack. Bakugo run towards the Nomus to strike it down, but Nomus was too fast for him. The Nomus grab Bakugo and started squeezing Bakugo. Bakugo cough up blood and crying in pain. Bakugo quick ran to his friend aid. The Nomus saw Kirishima and let out a strong screech that it stop Kirishima in his track. The screech was strong enough to make the young heroes ear bleed. Damn how we going to get close to rescue Bakugo said Kirishima who was frustrated at not being able to save his friend. We find a way we just have to said Sero. We won't be able to do anything if we can't get closer said Mina. I won't give up I find a way said Kirishima. How we going to do that said Sero. We need to distracted said Kirishima distracted how said Mina with a confused face.

You two attack him from the front while I try to sneak behind it and attack him said Kirishima. Will it work said Mina. It has to otherwise that monster will Bakugo said Sero. Alright then let do this said Kirishima. Sero and Mina thrown rock at the Nomus to get it attention. The Nomus release more of Nomus fly and launch it toward the hero. Mina use her quirk to create a acid whirlpool to strike the Nomus flies. Sero uses a nearby piper to hit the flies. As they off the Nomus flies. Mina throw Acid towards the Nomus. The Nomus quirky dodges it. Both Mina and Sero smile that their plan it working perfectly. Unknown to the Nomus that Kirishima was quietly getting close to it. Kirishima climb on top of a pile of rock to launch a surprise attack. As Kirishima reach the top he look at Bakugo who seem to have lost conscious. Hold on Bakugo I coming buddy. Kirishima active his quirk harden his fist and jumping towards the Nomus. IRON FIST yelled Kirishima. The Nomus turn around, but was too late to defend it self. Kirishima had struck the monster in the face breaking it jaw. It release Bakugo from it gripped. Kirishima ran to check on his friend. Hey man are you okay said Kirishima. Bakugo slowly open his eyes to see the face of his friend. What the heck took you guys so long said Bakugo. Kirishma just smile and put his hand on Bakugo should. Sero and Mina ran toward their friend and smile that Bakugo was safe. Glad to see you're okay said Sero. We worry we won't able to save you said Mina. Bakugo just smile knowing he has such great friends. Let go guys said Bakugo getting back on his feet. As they were walking away the Nomus got up and was about strike the hero. Bakugo quickly saw this and create an explosive on his fist to deliver the final blown to the Nomus killing it. Stay down you bastard said Bakugo. Let get going said Bakugo and he and his friend left the area.

 **At the hospital.**

Midoriya and his team decide to visit their friend at the hospital. When they got there they were devastated to see most of their friend were in critical condition. Momo began crying to see her friend injury. Todoroki was fill with rage clench his hands. Midoriya was also angry but sad at the same time because he knew that Kaminari was responsible for injury at three of his friends. "Why Kaminari why did you do this". Midoriya wanted to confront his former friend and ask him himself, But deep down he wanted to punch Kaminari for hurting his friends. He wanted to yell at Kaminari and make him pay. He wanted to put Kaminari in the hospital make him feel the pain that he inflict on his friend. That wasn't who he was he was a hero and a hero job is to bring the criminal to justice. "I will find you Kaminari and you face justice for hurting my friends that I promise".

Momo went visit the girls who were put in the same room. They were badly injury,but nothing to serious as the doctor said they be out in a week. How you guys feeling said Momo who try to smile. We doing fine answer Uraraka with a smile. Recover is slow but other than that I fine said Tsuya. Just some small cut I be fine said Hagakure. Jiro on the other hand was quite didn't say anything. Momo could tell that Jiro wasn't physically hurt, but emontonly hurt. She could tell that Jiro like like Kaminari but wouldn't admit to it. She knew that despite the other injury. Jiro was the one who felt more pain. Momo grab a chair and sat next to Jiro bed and began to speak. How are you doing Jiro said Momo. I fine the doctor said it was just a small shock that knock me unconscious. Listen I know that is none of my business but did something happen between you and Kaminari said Momo. Jiro was quite for a moment then smile. Yes me and Kaminari we kiss said Jiro with a small blush on her cheek. Momo surprise, but happy that her friend share a moment with the boy she loved. Don't worry your secret's safe with me said Momo with a smile Thanks said Jiro with a smile.

Meanwhile Todoroki and Midoriya wen to check on the boys. Mineta and Yugo had Minor injuries. While the rest of boy had more injuries and need to rest for at least a week. Kaminari is extremely dangerous be careful when you face him sai Ojro. He as strong as you two and Bakugo said lida who had a new pair of glasses. Thank for the warning guy we careful when we come face to face said Midoriya. Don't forget that fire quirk villain is big threat too. Make sure to take him out as well said Shoji. That bastard actually try to manipulate me into joining their side said Tokoyami clenching his fist. Leave that Bastard to me I make sure to take him down said Todoroki determine to take down villain.

Kaminari struggle to get free from the cloth around him, but the was so wrap up tightly that he couldn't even move his fingers. It no use Kaminari so why don't you just stop struggle and wait patiently until the police arrive. Like hell I going to let that happen said Kaminari who pissed at his former teacher. Eraserhead just stare at his former student and couldn't believe that this was who he was all along. "Tell me something Kaminari and be honest with me said Eraserhead". What is it said Kaminari who was still struggling to get free. What did All For One do to you to make you make you this way. "Did he promise you something in exchange for helping him". Kaminari was silent for a moment and then started to snicker at his teacher. Did I said something funny said Eraserhead confuse and annoy at the same time. Kaminari stop snicker and became serious. All for One didn't exactly do anything to me said Kaminari. What do you mean said Eraserhead who was more confuse. You wanted to know who responsible for the person I am today said Kaminari clench his teeths. A scene of Kaminari parent appear to Kaminari. It was my heroes parent fault that I turn up like this said Kaminari who now look angry as Bakugo. Your parents what did they do said Eraserhead. They let my little sister die said Kaminari who had a small tears dropping from his cheeks. Eraserhead was shock to heard that. They choose to go to a stupid party in their honor instead of taking care of my sister who was sick thank to the side effect of her quirk. "Eraserhead couldn't believe what he wa hearing". Unknown to Eraserhead Kaminari was using this chance to try to escape since the pro heroes deactivate his quirk. Kaminari slowly create a small thunder knife to cut through the cloth while continue to tell his former teacher about his past and parents.

My sister quirk allow her to remove disease, but it came with a side effect that the disease transfer in to her body said Kaminari. My parents being heroes didn't think much of it and thought that it would go away on it own. How wrong they were said Kaminari who was almost free from the cloth. "The day that All For One came to my house was the day that my sister die". He help me bury my sister and took me in to give me a family said Kaminari. That same day was the day I killed my parent and you know what I don't regret it said Kaminari who had a evil smirk on his face. Eraserhead was shock that Kaminari himself kill his own parents and that Kaminari had such a sad childhood. Before Eraserhead could say anything. He was impaled by what look like a sword made of lighting. He look to see that Kaminari have gotten free. Damn it he use his story as a distracted to get himself free and strike me when I had my guard down. Thank you for listening sensei said Kaminari pulling out his sword. Eraserhead blood splatter to the ground and he try to prevent from losing any more blood. He wrapped his cloth around his stomach. What wrong sensei that look like it hurt said Kaminari mocky the pro hero. Eraserhead still quited and didn't say anything. Well if you excuse me I must be on my way said Kaminari. Before he could leave Eraserhead stop him. Wait Kaminari said Eraserhead who was in pain. Hm what is it said Kaminari who turn to face his teacher. You may not believe me, but deep down I still consider you my student no matter said Eraserhead. Kaminari didn't say anything and continue to walk away.

Midnight mange to land several punch to Toga, but it didn't slow her down. Come on you're a pro hero I thought you tougher said Toga who struggle to smile. I only be going easy on you because you're a child, but if you insisted and I won't hold back anymore said Midnight. Midnight ran toward Toga and deliver a punch toward the you villain. Toga mange to avoid the attack. As Toga was about to cut Midnight. Midnight took her whip and wrapped around Toga. Hey let me go said Toa as try to get free. Midnight let out a sadistic smile. Now until I punish you said Midnight. Swinging her whip she slam Toga toga sever rock injured the young girl in the progress. Midnight then pull her whip closer to punch Toga. Midnight sadistic fright Toga. She was scare of the female hero.

 **Flashback**

Seeing this brought back horrible memories of how her mom used to beat her everyday and how she wish the heroes would come to save her, but sadly They never came. Then One day while her mom was drunk and fell asleep. Toga grab a small butterfly knife from the kitchen drawer and head up stair to her mom room and she saw her mom sleeping. Toga had a wide smile on. She slowly got closer and as she rise the knife her mom began to wake up. Toga mom saw her daughter and she about ask her what she was doing in her room Toga began to stab her repeatedly. Toga mom began to scream in pain and beg her daughter to stop. Toga igonger her and continue until her mom was dead. Toga didn't feel sad at all she was actually happy She felt free and from then on she decide to help free people from their misery.

Toga slowly got up and grab the small butterfly knife. The same one that she used to murder mom. Midnight saw this and try to punch Toga. Toga dodge it and thrown the knife striking Midnight leg. Ahh shouted Midnight as she pull the knife out of her leg. As she try use her whip she notice it was gone. Hey where my whip said Midnight looking around for it. It right here said Toga who was behind Midnight. Toga use the whip to strangle Midnight. Midnight try to get free, but couldn't thank to her injury leg. As her face started to turn purple Midnight began to beg Toga to stop. Hearing her beg remind her of her mom. Toga stop strangle Midnight and punch her in the face knocking the pro hero out. That take care of her now to head to the airport.

Dabi fight with Present Mic prove to be tougher than he thought. Damn this guy is annoying opponent said Dabi who was on one knee. Present Mic sent another wave toward Dabi getting caught in the soundwave. Dabo ears began to bleed,. Ahhh scream Dabi in pain as he try to cover his ears. Present Mic took this opportunity to get closer to Dabi. As he got closer. He could see how much pain the you man was in. He felt a little guilty, but knew that the young man was a villain and couldn't be left off the hook. Sorry kid I just doing my job said Present Mic. Before Present Mic can do anything. Dabi surrounded his body in flames. Present Mic try to attack using his strongest sound wave. The attack bounce off . "What just happen said Present Mic who was shocked." Dabi fire suddenly turn in to a giant amor figure with Dabi inside of it. Time turn up the heat said Dabi as he prepare an attack. Dabi clench his fist together and slam the floor. The fire figure did the same thing. The surrounded area began to crumble. What in world did he do said Present who was surprise. Present Mic try to attack Dabi. but Dabi was too fast. I ending this now said Dabi. Dabi use create powerful fireball that was big enough to destroy the surrounding area. Oh no! If that attack hit it could some serious damage. Present Mic increase the volume on his neck device. If this doesn't do it we all as good as dead. Present Mic let out the biggest soundwave that he had ever release. As the two attack clash both hero and villains did their best to outdo one another. As they continue to clash both side had reach their limit. Dabi armor figure was starting to disappear. Present Mic mouth was starting to hurt. All of sudden there was a huge explosion that sent both Dabi and Present Mic flying. Both fell down unconscious.

Kaminari and Toga search around for Dabi,but couldn't find hime. It wasn't until they heard some rocks moving. Kaminari and Toga prepare themself in case it was Present Mic. As the figure stood up it was Dabi who was badly injury. Dabi thank god said Toga with a smile. We glad you're still alive man said Kaminari. It going to take more than that to kill me said Dabi. Kaminari gave a small smile and help Dabi to walk. Let go said Kaminari. The three young villains walk for hours until they reach a small motel. Let rest in here for the night said Kaminari. Won't the people in the building recognize us Villains said Toga. Don't worry two elderly couple own this motel said Kaminari.

As the three enter they were greeted by elderly woman who to be in late sixty. Hell there youngster how may I help you. We like to rent two rom please said Dabi with a smile. Of course dear just sign your names here said the elderly woman. As Dabi sign he use a fake name just in case. Here is the keys to your room Kami-san. Thank you said Kami(Dabi) . The three headed to their room Toga took one room and Kaminari and Dabi took the other. As they enter the room they took care of their injury and rest until the morning. The three young villain woke up it was already nine o'clock they had no time to waste they need to get to the airport. As they head down they went to the front desk and the elderly lady wasn't there. Instead it was a elderly man with gray hair in the side of head. Oh you three must be the youngster who came in last night. Yes sir said Dabi. Dabi took out money and handle it to the elderly man. Thank you hope you enjoy your stay said elderly man smiling. We did and Thank you said Toga smiling. The villains step out of the motel.

The three decide to have a quick snack to recover their stamina. After finishing their snack they headed to the airport. After walking for three hours. They decide to rest in the nearby park. They sat down on a beach and drank water. Thirty min pass and they decide to continue to their destination. As they were walking a figure jump in front of them. Explosive slam shouted the figure. The three were quick to avoid the explosion. So you finally show up said Kaminari. Hello there dumbass traitor said Bakugo with explosive crack in his hand . Then the three more figure show up. Kaminari we finally find you said Kirishima. We won't let you get away said Mina. We will bring you in one way or another said Sero. Go ahead and try heroes said Dabi. Oh more people to cut said Toga with a smile. You guys handle this Bakugo lackeys. I handle their leader personality. The three Bakugo squad member were hurt at what Kaminari call them. Get read Kaminari I getting beat you up until you can no longer get up said a angry Bakugo. That my line said Kaminari who was charging up his quirk. The most brute fight is about to started.


	10. Brutal Conflict

**Flashback**

Hey, Bakubro how it going said Kaminari punching Bakugo on the shoulder. Bakugo was annoyed by Kaminari punches him every time they saw each other whether it was in class or the hall. He would always greet him with punches. Stop that you idiot said Bakugo who was really to punch him. Calm down Bakugo it just his way of greeting you that all said Kirishima trying to calm down his friend. A simple Hi would be easier said Bakugo who seem to already calm down. Come on Bakugo we all friend here aren't we said Sero with a smile. Yeah, Friend to the very end said Mina raising her fist in the air. Tch whatever said Bakugo. Everybody laugh at Bakugo stubbornness. They knew that Bakugo considers them his friends despite denied it. Their friendship was something that will never sever.

 **Back in the Present**

You know part of me actually saw you as a friend despite being annoying said Bakugo with explosive cracking in his Fist. I never consider you a friend. In fact I never like you said Kiminari with electricity in his hand. Bakugo growing angry run toward Kaminari. Kaminari also runs toward Bakugo. Both punch each other in the face causing them to cough off blood. Look like you holding Bakugo. "What wrong I thought you were going to beat me until I couldn't get up said Kiminari reminding Bakugo of his words". Bakugo didn't say anything and continue to creating explosive in his fist. Kaminari transforms into lighting using the street lights as transport. Which make it difficult for Bakugo to hit him. Kaminari appears behind Bakugo and staring punch him multiple time. Bakugo took in the attack and didn't bother to dodge them. What wrong Bakugo fight back dumbass said Kaminari. Bakugo just ignores Kaminari. Kaminari gave one final punch that knocks Bakugo off his feet.

You pathetic Bakugo you're one of class 1-A top student and you're showing me how weak you are said Kaminari mocking Bakugo. Bakugo gave Kaminari a look of anger. You want me to show you my power. So be it said Bakugo who suddenly got serious. Removing a grenade from his belt and taking off the pin. He throws it toward Kaminari. Kaminari quickly used his quirk to magnets the grenade and thrown away from the area. You have to do better. Before Kaminari could finish his sentence. Bakugo launches one of his Supermovies. AP SHOT: AUTO CANNON shouted Bakugo. The attacks were to fast for Kaminari to dodge that multiple of them hit him causing him to cough off more blood. Hehehe so you finally man up to fight me serious said Kaminari wiping the blood from his mouth. I just wanted to see how strong you are and I admit you are strong said Bakugo. Hm, I was trained at a very young age said Kaminari smug smile. Let see if your training it enough to beat me said Bakugo with a smile **.**

 **Another part of the park**

Dabi and Toga were fighting the Bakugo Squad. Despite being outnumbered. Both villains were holding their own. You guys will pay for corrupting Kaminari said an angry Kirishima. What makes you think we did something to the kid said Dabi who was launching several attacks. Acid Wall shouted Mina. Don't play dumb with us said Mina who was angry which was rare to see her angry. You guys must of say something to him to make him betray us said Mina launch several acid bullets. You guys are such fool said Toga dodging the acid bullet. He was with the league of villains before we join said Toga smiling. Lier shouted Sero who launch a large string of tape to restrain the villains. Dabi grabs the tape and melted it. We don't care if you believe us or not. All that matter is that he fool you guys so well that it amusing said Dabi smiling. Shut up said Kirishima who leaps into the air. He activates his quirk to harden his fist. Take this shouted Kirishima. Dabi throws a fireball towards Kirishima. Kirishima blocks it with both his arms. I take you down no matter what said Kirishima. As he was about to reach Dabi. Toga snuck behind Kirishima and stuck a needle in his back. Ahhh shouted Kirishima in pain. Kirishima shouts Sero. As both Sero and Mina ran to Kirishima. Dabi blocks their path with a firewall. Oh no KIRISHIMA shouted both Sero and Mina. Hehe, your friend won't be able to rescue now said Dabi with a smirk.

Alright, Toga You know what to do said Dabi. Yes, I know said Toga with a smile. Toga uses her quirk to transform into Kirishima. Okay, the second the fire clears you to make them think that you're this guy and when they let their guard down. You strike understand said Dabi. Yes Sir said Kirishima(Toga). I take this guy somewhere else so they would suspect anything. Dabi grabs Kirishima neck and begins dragging him away. A couple of minutes later the firewall disappears and Imposter Kirishima emerger. Kirishima are you okay man said Sero with concern in his voice. Yeah, I find they were tough, but I manage to take them down said imposter Kirishima with a smile. Wow, you amazing Kirishima said Mina with a smile. Ah, Thank beautiful said Imposter Kirishima with a smile. Mina blush when she heard the word beautiful. Wo Kirishima you may Mina blush said Sero with a grin. Really I couldn't tell said Imposter Kirishima. So this guy like this girl said Toga in her mind. That aside where are the two villains said Sero? They tied up we leave them to the police.

Let go help Bakugo said Imposter Kirishima. Right said both Sero and Mina. As they head to where Bakugo and Kaminari. Imposter Kirishima secretly let out a sinister smile and took out a butterfly knife. You idiots have no ideas that I am your enemy and when you find out it be too late.

 **At the Airport.**

What do you mean they stay behind said an angry Tomura? They told us to go on ahead and that they catch up said Compress. Damn it what were they thinking said Tomura. Calm yourself Tomura has faith in them said All For One. But Master what if they are catcher said Tomura who worry for his comrades. They are here trust me my boy said All For One. Compress take Spinner and Twice inside the plane and tend to their injuries said All For One. Yes, sir said Compress. As he got inside the plane. Compress release both Spinner and Twice from their marble. He began to heal them and healing them he told both rests until they were fully healed. Meanwhile All For One could sense that someone was coming. Tomura gets inside the plane and stays there understand said All For One. Master what wrong said Tomura who tell that something was wrong. Just do as you were told said Kuro girl who knew what was going to happen. Tomura nodded his head and head inside the plane. Tomura took one last look at his master before disappearing into the plane.

A group of heroes was approaching the airport. Are you sure he here said Endeavor? Possible said, Hawk. Well if he here we should be careful said Best Jeanist. Jeanist is right All For One is not someone who should be unestimated said Edge shot. If anyone could beat him it Endeavor said Hawk who was Endeavor number #1 fam. As they reach the inside of the airport somebody is there waiting for them. Where All Might I expected him to show up not his lackey. Who you calling lackey you mask bastard said Hawk who was upset about the insult. Calm down Hawk don't let him get to you said Endeavor. You boy are brave, but you have no idea how dangerous I really am saying All For One. Oh, by the way, said All For One as he grabs Edge shot and slams him on the floor with much force. Your attempt sneak attacks me was doom to fail said All For One. Edge shot shout Beast Jeanlist. Best Jean try to restain All For One. You think that work on me think again you absurd hero. Air Cannon said All For One as he launches his attack towards Best Jeanist. Best Jeanist try to dodge it, but All For One use Forced Quirk Activation on Best Jeanist to use the hero own quirk against the hero. Best Jeanist was a strike by the Air Cannon which seen him slamming into the wall knocking the hero out.

I expect those two to be strong, but clearly not said Hawk who was annoyed at the fallen Heros attempt on taking down All For One. Stop it, Hawk, they did the best they could say Endeavor. Well now than since the nuisance is out of the way shall we begin new symbol of Peace said All For One. I make sure you lock up for good and this time you won't escape said Endeavor. You can't try, but you won't success said All For One.

 **Midoriya Team Location**

Midoriya and his group left the hospital to continue its mission. Thank our friend intel on the villains. We have an advantage said Midoriya. Don't get ahead of yourself. We may need more than that to take down Kaminari and the other villains. Todoroki right they could have more trick up their sleeve, So we shouldn't celebrate just yet said Momo. Oh right sorry guys said Midoriya feeling a little embarrassed. It alright Midoriya. For now, we need to think of a strategy to take them down. I take on the guy with the fire quirk. Combine with my ice and Fire he won't stand a chance said Todoroki. That leaves Kaminari and four other which make this a difficult task said Midoriya. It possible with the number of heroes they fought the villain's numbers might have reduced said Momo. If they decrease there might be a chance that there only three villains left said Todoroki. We forgetting that there still All For One, Shigaraki and the dark mist guy said Midoriya. Damn if that true we are in disadvantage said Todoroki who was not happy about the situation. We find a way we just have too said Momo who was worrying. Don't worry Momo we find a way said Todoroki putting a hand on her shoulder. Mom smile at Todoroki words.

After walking and resting. They reach a destroyed street where a battle took place. What the hell happen here said Todoroki. I don't know but I have a feeling that Kaminari and group might have had something to do with the destruction said Momo. Who were they fighting that they need to cause this much damage? Could it be possible that he fought Bakugo and his group said Momo? I don't think so knowing Bakugo he would have caused more damage than this said Todoroki. He right that leave only… Oh, no said Midoriya who went to find the person who he thinks Kaminari fought. Midoriya where are you going shouted Momo. Midoriya didn't respond he was too busy looking for that person. Come on Momo let go after him, said Todoroki. Right said Momo who follow after Todoroki.

Midoriya search everywhere couldn't find anyone. As he walks farther he spotted three people. Could they be friend or foe said Midoriya who wasn't fully sure? The young was preparing to fight if he had to. As he got closer he could see it wasn't the villain, but heroes and he recognize all three of them. Aizawa sensei, Midnight-san and Present-San said Midoriya as he waved at the pro heroes. Midoriya what are you doing here said Aizawa who was covered in bandages. We came to search for Kaminari and the remaining villains said Midoriya. I see well you a little too late. They left here an hour ago said Midnight who was still recovering from the strangles. Do you by any chance know where they were heading aid Midoriya? Well, I manage to hear airport before losing conscious said Midnight. The Airport then there we heading said Midoriya. Hey Midoriya. Midoriya and the three pro heroes turn to see who was calling. It was Mom with Todoroki standing next to her. Aizawa-sensei I glad that you and rest are okay said Momo was a relief. So you and rest fought Kaminari and his group said Todoroki. Yes, we did and they are very strong said Midnight. Be on guard you three because once you find them. you're going to have to fight using your full strength. All three young heroes gulp nervously. You guys can do it we believe in you said Present Mic. We won't let you down said Midoriya. The three pro heroes smile as the young heroes head to the airport for the final fight.

 **The Park**

Kaminari was breathing hard due to an intense battle between him and Bakugo. Tired already I expected more from you said Bakugo who was also out of breath. This coming from the guy who also out of breath said Kaminari. As both finish catching their breath. They resume their fight. Kaminari his quirk to increase his speed. Bakugo tries to attack Kaminari, but Kaminari was to fast for him. Kaminari punch Bakugo sever times until Bakugo manages to land a blow. Using a strong explosive punch to stop Kaminari in his track. I see that you have a limit of 3 min. Your speed increase, but your stamina star to decrease. Damn this isn't good he figure out my limit. Look like I going to have to use one of my strong attacks. As Kaminari was preparing his strong attack, Bakugo saw what he was trying to do. He quickly removes a grenade from his belt and throws it toward the direction of Kaminari.

Kaminari sees it and thinks it another grenade, he once against to use his quirk to magnified the grenade. Before he threw it Bakugo thrown dirt into Kaminari eyes blindly him. Argg really that a dirty trick said Kaminari rubbing his eyes. As Kaminari was regaining his vision he saw that the grenade had hit the floor. Kaminari was expected an explosion, but it didn't happen. He looks closer and saw that it wasn't an explosive grenade, instead it was a flash grenade, realize too late the flash grenade explode and let out a bright light, once again blindly Kaminari. Damn that Son of-. He going to pay for this. Bakugo took this opportunity to attack Kaminari. AP shot shouted Bakugo as launch his attack. The attack knocks Kaminari to ground. Kaminari felt instance pain from the attack. Ahhhhh shouted Kaminari pain. Don't think that done just yet. I going to make you pay for hurting those bastards. Bakugo grabs Kaminari collar and pick him up and punch him. Bakugo didn't use his quirk instead he was beating Kaminari with his normal bare fist. A pool of blood splatter onto the floor Kaminari may have been feeling the pain, but Bakugo was the one who felt the most pain. You make me do this you dumbass said Bakugo who had water coming from his eyes. You making me hurt you. Is this what you wanted Huh for me to beat to death said Bakugo who now was crying. Although Kaminari could not see him, he could tell by the sound of Bakugo voice that he was crying.

Well, I never thought I see the day that big bad Bakugo would cry said Kaminari putting on a weak smile. Bakugo grinding his teeth in anger. He couldn't believe that Kaminari has the nerve to mock him. You are heartless you know that said Bakugo. This coming from the guy who bullying people insults them and beat them to a pulse said Kaminari while still smiling evilly. Bakugo couldn't deny that. it was true that he bullies people specifically Midoriya and that he will insult anyone who got on his nerve. Now he was standing in front of a beat up Kaminari with his knuckles cover in blood. Bakugo decides to stop the fight and he sees it was no longer necessary to continue. As he took out a pair of handcuffs torestrain Kaminari. As he got closer he notices that electricity was coming from Kaminari hand. Bakugo ignores this thinking that Kaminari power was going haywire. As he was about to put on the handcuff. Kaminari uses what little strength he had to strike Bakugo in the chest. Bakugo stopped feeling instant pain in his chest drop the handcuff and hold his chest. What did you do Kaminari said Bakugo as he steps back? I use my electricity to hit you in the most painful place your heart. Bakugo eyes widen and he started to feel the pain increasing. Bakugo slowing started to lost conscious. That Kaminari must have have been planning this from the beginning said Bakugo as he lost consciousness.

Sero and Mina were searching the park for their friend Bakugo with them were Toga who was disgusted at Kirishima. Do you guy think that Bakugo it okay because he going against Kaminari? I mean the other was beaten pretty bad by Kaminari quirk and he didn't hold back said, Mina. Who was worry? Don't worry Mina I sure he fine this is Bakugo we talking about. He won't lose that easy said Sero. He right Mina Bakugo is strong he won't lose that easily said Imposter Kirishima. You're right guys I worry for nothing said Mina smiling. The youngster walks for 10 minutes until they spotted two figure laying on the ground. Hey, guy, I think I find them said Mina running toward the direction of the two figures. As she got closer she saw that both Kaminari and Bakugo were knocked out. Oh no, Bakugo as Mina ran to him she could see that he was unconscious. How did this happen said Mina who was surprised that Bakugo was laying on the floor? Hey, Sero calls the ambulance quick shouted Mina. Sero didn't respond and just quick. Hey, Sero are you listening said Mina who turn around to look at the tape hero. When she turned around she was shocked to see Sero laying on the floor. Hey, Kirishima what happened to Sero said Mina who was still in shock Kirishima didn't say anything just stood there like a statue. Mina didn't understand why Kirishima didn't say anything about Sero being on the ground. She took a step forward to see Kirishima holding a bloody knife. Mina was fright at what Kirishima have down. Why Kirishima. Kirishima just stood there smiley. Suddenly a gray liquid started to drip from Kirishima body. Munch to Mina horror she saw a young girl. Wait a min you're not Kirishima. You're, Before she could finish her sentence she felt a shock from behind knocking her out. Hehe, you disguise yourself as Kirishima nice said Kaminari smiling. Toga just smiles at his comment. Not long after that Dabi came dragging a beat up Kirishima. Well that the last one said Dabi. Now that we were done let get moving said Kaminari who had trouble walking and need both Dabi and Toga help to walk.

 **Airport**

Endeavor was giving All For One a hard time. What wrong All For One I thought you are tough said Endeavor mocking the villain. I can't fight at my full power thank to All Might. So you should be thanking him for my condition said All For One. Endeavor was a bit upset that All For One was right. If wasn't for All Might All For One might have beaten him. I will defeat you no matter what. I won't lose. Endeavor increase his Hellflame and launch a fearsome attack. Flare Fire Fist Hell spider yelled Endeavor as he launches his **attack. I won't be taken down** easily AIR CANNON. Both attacks collide and create a devastating blast that destroys half the airport. Hawk was surprised that both attacks cause this much damage. At this rate, Endeavor might lost. I need to do something, before it too late. You're not going anywhere said a voice. Hawk turns around to see who it was that was behind him as he turnaround the voice hand suddenly grabs his feather blade and destroyed. My blade, but how said Hawk who was surprised. My quirk can decay anything that my I touch with my five fingers. Hawk saw the man and it All For One successor Tomura. I won't let you get in my master way.

Endeavor has used up most of his stamina and breath heavy. I can see why All Might had such a hard time with him, but I won't give up. I must defeat him at any cost even If I have to give up my life. My most powerful attack will end you shouted Endeavor. I won't go down alone I will take you with me said All For hero and villain were about to launch their most powerful and last attack. Both shouted their most powerful attacks. The combination of the attack was so strong that it creates a mass hole in the ground. Both Endeavor and All For One collide on the ground badly injured. Master shouted Tomura as he ran to All For One side. Endeavor shouted Hawk as he also ran to Endeavor side. Hang in their Master we get you to the doctor and he could heal you. No Tomura it too late I won't make it. Hearing those making Tomura cry. I am so proud of you. You came far don't let my death stop you from continue my goal understand. Master said Tomura as a tear began to drip from his eyes. You and Kaminari were like the sons I never had and love you both said All For as he let out his final. All For One has died.

Endeavor was also on last breath. Hawk can you do me one last favor and give this letter to my family Please. Yes, will Endeavor I promise. As Endeavor slowly close his eye he saw an image of his family. He gave his last smile before dying.

Meanwhile, Todoroki/Kaminari felt something was wrong and told their teammate to hurry to the airport. After 45 min the Kaminari group reach the airport. We finally made it said Toga. We not out of the wood just yet. He right we still need to reach the plane. Before they walk any further they heard footsteps. Kaminari gave a small smile. So the last remain student of Class 1-A has arrived. The villains turn to face the three heroes. This as far as you go Kaminari said Midoriya. Ou guy will go down for the crimes you have done. You will face justice. Said Momo. We won't be taken down that easily said Toga. We sent you three to the hospital to join the rest of your class. This final battle will decide everything as Kaminari prepare his quirk. The final Battle will finally begin

 _Next Chapter is the last chapter._


	11. Friends No More

**Flashback**

Hey Denki why don't you train to improve your quirk said Midoriya. Well it not easy for me since I very sensitive about my quirk. I scared that I might not be able to control it at all said Denki with sad tone. Don't give up Denki just keep trying and eventually you be able to control your quirk said Midoriya encourage his friend. Thanks Midoriya you're a good friend said Denki with a smile. Midoriya smile back at him knowing that he helps boost his friend confidents.

 **Back to the Present**

Why Denki why said Midoriya who was both sad and angry at his former friend for the betrayal. Denki didn't say anything he just continue sent electric ball toward Midoriya. Midoriya easily dodge the attack and charge toward Denki. Did our friendship mean anything to you? Did you enjoy toying with us? Denki grinding his teeth in anger annoy at Midoriya who kept bother him with question. He always saw Midoriya as someone who had potential to becoming the kind of hero that that Society needed. Denki knew full well that Midoriya wouldn't follow Stain ideology because Midoriya was the type of person who follow All might ideology not Stain. Which is why Denki deciding to kill Midoriya to prevent him from interfering with All for one plans.

No my friendship with you guys was all a joke. I never like you guys. I find it amusing that you all thought I was your friend said Denki with a smirk. Midoriya was shocked at what Denki was saying. He felt like he wanted to cry, but he couldn't let his emotional get the better of him. If that how it is then I would hold back anymore said a now angry Midoriya.

We meet again Shoto Todoroki said Dabi with an evil smirk. How do you known my full name said Todoroki who was cover in both Ice and fire? That my little secret said Dabi who smile grew wider. You will tell me no matter how many bone I have to break I will know the truth. I looking forward to it said Dabi who was had blue flames covering his whole body. Todoroki launch his attack. Dabi cancel his attack with his own flames. It useless Todoroki your attack would be able to touch me said Dabi. In that case I just use my ice to cool you down said Todoroki. As he summons ice from the ground. Dabi destroy the ice with easy. You must be a fool for doing that. Don't you know that Fire Melt Ice or did you forget. Todoroki knew this, but he was willing to try anything to take down the Dabi. You still need a lot more training kiddo and the pace you're going you never become strong said Dabi who sudden got serious. Todoroki saw the sudden change in his opponent eye like he became a whole different person. I going to make sure that you never become a hero even said Dabi who increase his fire. Todoroki suddenly felt chill down his spine and it not because of his quirk is because he felt fear. The kind of fear that a person will feel if he about to die. "I can't let this guy get to me". If I do, I end up dead. Todoroki prepare for the toughest fight of his life.

Hold still so I can cut that pretty little skin said Toga who was swing her knife to cut Momo. Not a chance you psych said Momo who try her best to dodge the knife. Momo was not one for combat, but she knew it was part of being a hero. She knew that she had to put her life on the line to protect people from villains. I will stop you and bringing in for your crime said Momo who create a weapon of her skin. Oh how excite said Toga who now how a big wide smile. Toga her knife, but Momo block it with the pipe she creation. I never thought that someone like you can fight especially coming from a rich family. What? Said Momo who surprise that this villain knew that she came from a rich family. Did Denki told you that said Momo question Toga. No he didn't We did research on you and the other. Denki only mission was to spy on you and find your weakness, so that we use to our advantage said Toga with a wide smile. Hearing that make Momo mad and she recklessly attack Toga. Toga saw this and took the changes to cut Momo across the arm. Feeling the pain of the cut Momo curse herself for being reckless. Mm taste said Toga licking the blood off the knife. Your blood delicious I think I get some more said Toga who now charging toward Momo. Mom did her best to ignore the pain, but the pain was to great that she let her guard down. Toga swing her knife cutting Momo across her stomach. AHHH Momo cried in pain. Momo realize she was losing a lot of blood and was starting to feel weak. What wrong little girl? You don't seem well said Toga mocking Momo. Shut up said Momo who was irritated with Toga. I won't lose to you. I will take you down no matter said Momo who was determine to keep fighting. I look forward to my defeat said Toga who was smiling in excitement.

Tomura was saddened by his Master death. He felt anger toward the man responsible for his master death. Tomura wiped the tear off his face and turn to face the now dead endeavor. I will decay your body. Your worthless hero. As Tomura slowly walk toward Endeavor body, Hawk block his way who now had a look of rage in his eyes. "Get out of my way or else said Tomura who lifted his hand". No said Hawk who was holding a sword made out of feather. I won't' let you lay a single hand on Endeavor. Then I decay your body as well said Tomura. Go ahead and try said Hawk pointing his sword towards Tomura. Kurogirl take master body inside the plane now. Yes, Tomura. Kurogirl warp All for one into the plane. Now then shall we get started said Tomura who charged toward hawk.

5% Detroit Smash shouted Midoriya as he launches his attack toward Denki. Denki barely manage to dodge the attack. What wrong Midoriya I thought you say you won't hold back said Denki. Denki launch electric small Knife at Midoriya. Midoriya easily dodge the attack and was preparing to use another attack. Before Midoriya can attack Denki. Denki unleash one of his most powerful attack Voltaic annihilate sending the powerful attack toward Midoriya. Midoriya try to dodge it, but suddenly his body begin to hurt. No not now said Midoriya as the pain began to increase. Midoriya try to get out of the way, but couldn't because increase his speed might cost more damage. Denki attack success on striking Midoriya. "Well that was disappointing I expect more of a challenge said Denki" Who was obviously upset with Midoriya performance. Rest in Peace Midoriya said Denki as he walks away. As he was walking he suddenly heard a voice. He turns around to see who it was. He saw a figure in smoke. Although he couldn't see clearly, he could tell that Midoriya survivor his attack. Denki wasn't surprise that Midoriya survive the attack. A normal person wouldn't have die instantly, but Midoriya wasn't normal. He had a powerful quirk that was pass down to him by All Might. So an attack like that would be childish to someone like Midoriya. Damn it look I should have put a bit more power into my attack. Denki was increase his electric power and was preparing to launch another attack, before he could Midoriya was already in front of him. Denki eyes widen in surprise to see that Midoriya was right in front of him. He didn't see him move at all. Midoriya uppercut Denki to the air. Midoriya then jump high enough to launch another attack. Delaware Smash Air Force. Directly hitting Denki in his stomach. Denki cough out blood. The attack damage him badly that he couldn't attack back. As Denki was about to hit the ground, he uses his electricity to levitate himself from hitting the ground. Safely landing on the ground Denki was sweating thinking that if he hit the ground he would have die. I thought I was done for said Denki was still in a state of shock. Denki try to calm himself from the near death experience. He never thought Midoriya would go that far just to stop him. Denki decide to put that aside and focus on finish off Midoriya, as he looking around for Midoriya. He saw Midoriya about 20 feet away from him. He saw that Midoriya has almost reach his limit. He took this opportunity to attack him while he had his guard down. As he was heading toward Midoriya. When all of a sudden his legs started shake. The impact of the attack was strong enough to weaken Denki. Damn That bastard he causes more damage than I thought no matter. I still have One last attack to use and this one will definitely put you in the hospital. Get ready to join your friend in the Hospital Midoriya.

Todoroki summon a large Ice wall to block Dabi incoming attack. What wrong Todoroki afraid to fight me like a man said Dabi mocking the young hero. He right I can't keep blocking his attack forever, but no matter what I do our attack cancel each other out. I need to find a way to him down. As Todoroki was lost in his though he didn't notice that Dabi launch another attack. Todoroki barely manage to make Ice wall. The impact of the attack was strong enough to destroy the Ice wall and sent Todoroki flying hitting the floor hard. You're a disappoint I expected more from the son of Endeavor, but all you show that you weak. You never make it as a hero said Dabi. Hearing those word reminded Todoroki of his father and how his father wanted Todoroki to surpass All Might. Clenching fist and grinding his teeth Todoroki unleash the power of both his quirk. What the Hell? Dabi was surprise to see that the young hero was cover in to both Ice and Fire. So you finally getting serious Huh? It about time said Dabi who now had Smile of excitement. I will show you the power of both my parent said Todoroki as he launches his attacks. Combining his attacks. Todoroki launch a big and powerful attack towards Dabi. Dabi was surprise by the attack he barely was able to use his quirk to block the attack. Dabi attack was strong, but not strong enough to stop it. The attack push Dabi back enough to launch into an empty plane. Slamming in the plane Dabi realize that he ended up in a situation where he could end up defeated. Look like I push the kid too far. No matter I still defeat him even if I have to play dirty said Dabi smiling. Looking around He spot Toga and the person she was fighting. Let see you if you can stop my attack from killing your friend.

Momo was doing her best of avoiding being cut by Toga knife, but Toga attack were fast enough to give Momo small cuts. Ow! That hurts said Momo trying her best to ignore the cut. Usually a girl like Momo would worry about her delicate skin, but she was not like that, she was the type who would worry more for her friend than her skin. Look like I was about able to cut your pretty little skin said Toga licking the blood from the knife. Momo just gave Toga a look of disgust, practically because no one in their right mind would lick blood. My skin is not important right now. What is important is me taking you down said Momo with a serious face. I may not be the strongest, but I am the smartest one and I will figure a way to defeat you. Toga just smile widely like she was mocking Momo. Momo ignore her and charge toward her. Toga just continue to smile and began running toward her as well. Creating a bat using her quirk. Momo mange to knock Toga knife off her hands. Momo swing her bat again to knock Toga off her feet. It over you lost said Momo pointing her bat at Toga face. Before Momo can knock her out Blue flames was sent towards her. Momo was not fast enough to dodge the flames. The Bat was destroying in the processes along with her hand getting badly burn. Ah shouting in pain Momo hold her burn hand closer. Momo look to see the villain Dabi and was frightened of him. His eyes were the eyes of a killer who would kill his victim without hesitation. I could of handle her myself Dabi said Toga puffing her cheek in anger. Sure whatever you said Dabi who didn't seem to care. Dabi. Goodbye little girl said Dabi with an evil smirk. Momo prepare for the worse she knew that this was end for her. She slowly closes her eyes and smiles. As she waits for her death, she thanks everyone for being her friend. Dabi launches his attack at Momo, before it can even touch her someone stood in the way. Momo open her eyes to see Todoroki standing in front of her. Todoroki was protecting her. I won't let you hurt her you bastard said Todoroki as he was using her fire quirk to push back the blue flame. Momo blush at Todoroki words. The way he said it make Momo heart beat faster. Mom are you okay said Todoroki with concern in his voice. Momo knotted in response. yes, thank to you said Momo who was still blushing. We are friends and friends protect each other no matter what said Todoroki. Momo smile at his words. Happy that Todoroki consider her a friend despite never talking to each. Well isn't that sweet said Dabi who had an evil smile on his face. Both Todoroki and Momo turn to face the fire villain. Who have interrupted the moment. You may have stop my attack from killing your friend, but you forgotten that I have a comrade of my own. Both Todoroki and Momo were lost in the moment that they complete forgot about the other villain. They look to see where she was, suddenly hearing footsteps behind her Momo turn around to see Toga standing there with an insane smile, before she can react she was stab in the stomach. Momo cried in pain as she felt the sharpness of the knife in her stomach. Momo shouted Todoroki who was worry about his friend. You shouldn't look away boy said Dabi as he increases his fire. Todoroki try to stay focus, but couldn't since he saw Momo was in danger. Hehe look like your friend is dying aren't you going to help her said Dabi smirk Evilly. Todoroki was now mad that that Dabi was mocking him, but he knew he couldn't let the villain get to him. Say goodbye to your little friend say Toga as she was about stab Momo again. No! Todoroki send an Ice attack toward Toga. Toga saw the attack and dodge it with easy. This is my chance said Dabi who use this opportunity to send a sneak attack toward Todoroki. Todoroki barley mange to active his quirk to counter Dabi attack. You Despicable villain. You launch an attack when I wasn't looking how low can you be said Dabi who was struggle to push back Dabi attack. Kid I do whatever it takes to defeat my enemies. Right Toga said Dabi given a sinister smile. Todoroki was bewildered as to why he said Toga. Until he realizes he was talking about his teammate. He looking around for the young girl, but could see where she went. Todoroki lookout said Momo who was weak, but mange to warn Todoroki about the sneak attack. Despite being warn of the sneak attack Todoroki wasn't fast enough to active his ice quirk. Toga stab Todoroki in the shoulder cause him pain. Todoroki try to stay strong, but the knives were too painful to ignore. Hehe look like this is the end of the line for you. Dabi increase his fire more making it strong enough to push Todoroki to ground. Hehe poor little Shoto Todoroki laying on the ground defeated. I wonder how disappoint Endeavor is going to be when he finds out that his son loses a fight to a villain. He be so ashamed. he beat your ass and tell you how much of a failure you are. Come on Dabi we have to go said Toga pulling out her knifes off Todoroki shoulder. Next time we meet I end your life and with that Dabi and Toga headed to the plane.

Tomura mange to decay Hawk feather sword which gave him a small advantage. "You may have destroyed my sword, but don't think you win said Hawk who was determine to take down Tomura. Foolish hero I won't lose to you. I end your life here and now. Tomura leap in to air and reach out his hand to decay Hawk. Hawk was to fast for Tomura hand. Hawk flew higher so it would be hard for Tomura to reach him. Tomura look up at stare directly at Hawk. He had a wicked smile on his face, which confused Hawk. Kurogirl do it said Tomura as he call for his fellow comrade for help. Tomura disappear in dark portal. Look like he ran away shouldn't have expect it from a villain. Hawk was prepared to land when he felt a present near. Him. "Who say I was running away said Tomura". Hawk turn around to see Tomura was behind him. Before he could get away Kurogirl block his path. I think so brat. No! I can't escaped. It over said Tomura as he grab one of Hawk wing. Hawk began to lose control and couldn't stop himself from crashing. Hawk landing on floor breaking his arm. Ahhh my arm shouted Hawk as he held his broken arm. We done here Kurogirl let go to the plane.

Both Midoriya and Denki were breathing heavily and almost at their limit. You could have been a great hero Denki. We could have saved many lives, but instead you choose to be a villain. You think I wanted to be a villain. I wanted to help people give them hope, but my parents make me realize that hero only do heroic deed for the sake of fame and fortune. That not true Denki not all hero are like that said Midoriya. It doesn't matter now. I choose this path and now there no turning back. Get ready Midoriya for my final attack will end fight. Denki raise his hand to gain electricity. Midoriya also prepared final attack. Thunder God Raijin Fury shouted Denki as he ran toward Midoriya. One for all 100% shouted Midoriya. Both attack clash cause a huge shockwave. Denki was struggling with his attack. Despite being a powerful attack. It was still no match for Midoriya One for all. Suddenly Denki started seeing flashback of him and his classmate. All the good times they spend together. Why I am remembering this said Denki as he try to stay focus. More flashback keep appearing to Denki. The time he spend with Class 1-A make him realize that a part of him actually enjoy hanging around them. A part of Denki regret his betrayal, but it was too late for him far too late. Midoriya could feel that Denki has some remorse for what he did to them. Midoriya being the kind-hearted kid he was said something to Denki that make him tear up. Denki power was started to weaken. As Midoriya attack became a lot stronger. Realizing that he has lost Denki smile before being send crashing on to the floor. Denki lay on the floor defeated. Midoriya stand victorious, but Midoriya didn't feel like this was a victory to him. He felt like empty after having to defeat his former friend. Midoriya having reach his limit collapse on the floor. After a while Kuro appear and pick up the unconscious Denki and took him to the plane. We are here Tomura said Kurogirl as he put Denki on the seat. Good now let get out of this dump of a city. As the pilot started up the plane. The League of Villain were able to able to escape, but at the cost of All For One.

 **1 week later**

Many people and heroes gather together to pay their respect o Endeavor. Who died trying to stop All For One. H Success ut at the cost of his life. All Might spoke at Endeavor funnel. He make a speech on how great hero Endeavor was and how much he respect Endeavor not just as a hero but as a friend. As All Might continue his speech somewhere in the crown. Shoto was there with his family. His Sibling and Mom moaning the lost of their father/Husband. Endeavor may have been a horror Dad/Husband, but they knew that he care about his family. Shoto try to hold his tears,but couldn't because he has just lost a member of his family. He love his father and had wish he could have been there to help him stop All For One, but he knew his father wouldn"t him face such a dangerous foe. After the funnel every started to home. Along the way Shoto bump into Hawk. Oh sorry I didn't see there said Shouto. It okays aid Hawk. I was actually looking for you said Hawk. Shouto look at him with a confused father wanted me to give you this said Hawk. Hawk put out the letter and handle to Shouto. Shouto grab the letter. Well kid I been seeing you said Hawk as he walk away. After the Todoroki family arrive at home. Shouto show them the the letter that their father/Husband left for them.

Dear Family,

I apologize for the way I treated you all.I was so obsessed with trying to surpass All Might that I was willing to do anything including using my own children. I hope that if I surrivor my fight with All for One. I would want to spend time with my family and made up the time that we didn't spend all this year. I hope to replace the bad memories with good ones. I been seeing you soon.

Sincerely

your Father/Husband

After finishing reading the letter the Todoroki family cried as their father/Husband actually express his feeling and how much he wanted to be a better person. The Todoroki family accepted the apology even in death. They decide to visit Endevor grave and talk to him about their day and how much they miss him. Shouto was determined to get stronger and continue his father legacy. I won't let you down father.

 **In a another City**

After visiting All For One grave. Tomura annonce to the Vanguard Action Squad that he was temporality leaving the League of Villain as he wanted to be on his own. Kurogirl decide to stay with Tomura to keep an eye on him. So what do we do now said Toga. Isn't obvious we continue Stain footstep by helping get rid of the fake heroes of this society said Dabi. Everybody nodded in agreement expect Denki who wasn't sure on what to do. Well young Denki what about you said . Taking a minute to think Denki shook his head up and down and decide to stick with the Vanguard Action Squad. Alright then it settle we continue to spread Stain ideology said Spinner with a smile. Toga smile as well. Twice giving two thumb up. Compress tipping his hat. Denki nodding and Dabi giving his usual expression. The Vanguard Action Squad headed out to achieve Stain goal.

 **END**

 **Author Note: Sorry it took me awhile to release this chapter. What did you think of the story? Leave Comment to let me know. Please no bad comment okay. I fix the mistake as soon as I can okay.**

 **Until Next Time**


End file.
